Blood and Bullets
by Winged Element
Summary: After being left at a club, Nero confronts a rather curious demon who changes his life forever and not in the best way. With fangs and newfound taste for blood, how will the young slayer adapt to his life at Devil May Cry and his relationship with Dante? Rated for yaoi between Dante/Nero.
1. Your Average Friday Night

A/N: Hey people! I don't know how many of you are returning fans and how many are newbies but this is only my second fanfiction and yes, the summary did say that this will likely be yaoi. This'll be my first attempt at that so I apologize ahead of time if it sucks. For those that do not like yaoi, go away. I am not forcing you to read this, so don't, go check out my other story or something else non-yaoi. For those of you that thought I was going to post my AU father!Dante son!Nero fic, I apologize, I will get to that eventually. Anyway there is one loose end for me to tie up from Blank Slate and then I'll get on with the story.

I got this absolutely amazing review from a guest, seriously, this person made my day and if they're reading this, they deserve much appreciation. I honestly don't think myself a writing god, and there's much better work out there than mine but I'm glad you liked my story as much as you did. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I'm gonna have to come up with new ways to tell you guys that I don't own DMC again aren't I?

Your Average Friday Night

Nero sighed for the umpteenth time that night and once again wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess. He was sitting in a bar that he shouldn't be in to begin with, yet Dante apparently didn't want to leave him at the shop. Speaking of Dante… Nero looked around.

"Dammit…" he swore, where had the other slayer gotten to? Last he had known the half devil had been on the dance floor, trying to pick up an easy lay for the night. The younger was loathed to admit it but the older man was a fantastic dancer, years of demon slaying and his status as a half breed gave him an almost unearthly grace. Nero asked the bartender if he'd seen Dante and the man replied that he had not but wished him luck with his search. The partial devil swore again and decided to just leave his partner there, why hadn't he done that already? Unable to answer his own question, the white haired teen got up and left.

Once outside, Nero took a deep breath of the cleaner air, reveling in how it cleared his senses. He never understood how Dante liked going to clubs and bars so much, they were crowded, noisy and the air was so full of scents that the teen was always instantly lost in them.

"I need to relax." He mumbled to himself, he didn't have Red Queen with him, as it would attract too much attention at the club, but his Devil Bringer and Blue Rose were sufficient enough to take down a few mild demons that always seemed to lurk in the dirtiest corners of the city. Perfect way to unwind, the former Knight thought, heading for some back alleys that surely had the type of fight he was looking for.

Soon enough he sensed a small flare of demonic power and ran for it. What he didn't expect was for the source to go dashing past him in the form of several demons chasing a young woman. He took off after them, quickly taking down the stragglers at the end. Nero fought his way to the front so that by the time the demons cornered the woman, there were only a few left, who were quickly put out of their misery with a few well-placed shots from Blue Rose. The teen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't even needed to get his Bringer out but decided he'd just pick a fight with Dante when he got home for forcing him to the club only to abandon him in the first place. He then turned his attention to the girl who, to his surprise, wasn't cowering in fear of the creatures that had just chased her down. Her auburn hair fell freely over her shoulders, reminding Nero greatly of Kyrie. His heart panged slightly at that thought but it was for the best that he left her. He was too rough, too much a demon for both Kyrie and Fortuna, already by the time he had left the small island, she was starting to move on, form relationships with new people.

The similarities between the two ended there though, as Kyrie was modest and innocent; this woman's clothing and presence easily revealed her as a prostitute.

"Thank you." She said simply, making no move to either run in terror or cling to her savior.

"Uh… you're welcome." Nero responded, unaccustomed to such a response, or lack thereof.

"Though…" the woman daintily turned, her bare feet padding softly on the ground. "I could've handled them myself."

"What?" the teen had time to ask before the woman turned and tackled him, hissing and spitting. Unprepared, the slayer fell and his holster was conveniently pinned underneath him. He squirmed.

"Get off of me you demon!" the partial devil yelped, shoving at the woman-turned-demon with his human arm as his Bringer was pinned beneath her weight. Life hates me today, he thought, otherwise he'd have realized this thing was a demon sooner or he'd have at least some sort of weapon available to him.

"That's not very nice…" the she-devil crooned, leaning over him, a seductive smile on her face. What Nero didn't understand is why she didn't revert to her demon form, the only demon he knew that didn't do that was Trish and she had a human heart.

"I don't care! Get the hell off of me!" he growled, squirming harder.

"Shhh…" the demon crooned, acting as though this was ordinary and placing a gentle finger on Nero's lips. He bit it out of spite and refused to let go, even when he tasted blood. The woman screeched and yanked her hand away, slapping the teen square on the face. Nero swallowed when his head violently hit the concrete, trying to clear his thoughts when he realized that his Bringer was now free. He gave a furious roar and punched the she-devil off of him and proceeded to show her what it meant to upset a demon slayer. Despite the anger clouding his vision, he was still confused that in her last moment she refused to drop her human form and there had been a small, sad smile on her face.

"Crazy bitch." The white haired teen mumbled, spinning Blue Rose on his finger before holstering it on his thigh. Then he stumbled, his vision spinning, ears ringing.

"What the hell…?" he steadied himself on the alley wall and tried to continue walking, only to stumble again, his balance no better than a moment before.

"Must've been something I drank." the partial devil decided as he hobbled the few blocks back to Devil May Cry.

Once inside, Nero decided that there was something seriously wrong with him, he was shivering violently and had had to stop several times on the way home to throw up in an alley. Unable to make it any farther, he stumbled to the couch and pulled a blanket over himself before falling into a fitful sleep.

Dante opened the doors to his shop quietly, hoping to avoid the fight he knew Nero would pick for leaving him at the club. But c'mon, that girl had been really hot and then there'd been the opportunity for this threesome… not that the kid would understand the fun in that, the elder slayer huffed to himself, and then he noticed the lack of angry words being sent his way… The half devil looked around, his eyes easily adapting to the dark interior. Nero was laying on the couch, a blanket pulled carelessly over himself, the slayer in red was about to wake the kid when he noticed him shivering violently and the younger gave a deep, choking cough.

"Kid? You okay?" he approached his partner and noticed that the teen hadn't even unwrapped his Devil Bringer, which he always did the second he walked in the door. When Nero didn't answer, Dante assumed he was asleep, and sick, if the dry rattle of his breathing was anything to go by. Concerned, the elder pulled the blanket up higher on the kid and pulled another from the closet.

When his pale looking partner was sufficiently covered, Dante put his lips to Nero's forehead to check and see if he had a fever and of course, this is when the teen's eyes flew open.

A/N: Yup! First chapter! I don't know if it's obvious as to what's happening to Nero or not or if his potential relationship with Dante is obvious either but if it isn't, it'll be more fun to reveal it slowly. Anywho, I'll leave it at that.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Not so Lazy Saturday

A/N: Hey guys, so I have a snow day today! My first one since my sophomore year (I'm a senior)! This means I can sit at home and type fanfiction with a nice English toffee cappuccino, doesn't get much better than that. I'm amazed at how fast this story caught on, I mean seriously, it hadn't even been up for a half an hour and I already had a fav. Anyway, I'm gonna start putting responses to guest reviews at the beginning of chapters, so review time!

ShadowedRoses: Of course I'm going to write another story! I've become too addicted to fanfiction to quit! Are you a guest reviewer from the past? I'm curious if I've responded to you before. Thanks for the praise on Blank Slate, that one was fun to write. Is this a soon enough update for you?

Disclaimer: If I owned DMC, there would definitely be more background explanation; I want to know who Nero actually is!

Not so Lazy Saturday

Nero scrambled back as far as he could on the couch, his cheeks felt like they were on fire, but that could just be from the fever. At least, that's what he told himself.

"What the hell are you doing old man?!" He yelped, staring wide eyed at Dante.

"I was just checking if you had a fever." The elder said, backing away slowly and watching with concern as Nero swayed, even in his sitting position.

"And you couldn't… do that with your hand…?" the teen blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"I just came in; your head would feel warm to my hands regardless. You okay?"

"No…" the younger blinked again "there's two of you…" he muttered, trying to bring his partner back into focus. Dante gave a soft chuckle.

"Kid, you better lie back down, I'm too awesome for there to be more than one of me."

"I'm… fine…" Nero swung his legs over the edge of the couch but didn't even make it halfway to standing before collapsing back into the cushions.

"Whoa there." This time the half devil made sure the kid was lying down before checking his forehead again. Yeah, he definitely had a fever. "I'm gonna get you some meds, okay? Is there anything else you want?"

"Water." The teen said softly, his eyes closed in hopes that the room would quit feeling like it was spinning beneath him. "My throat feels like sandpaper."

"Sure thing." Dante ruffled his partner's hair and walked into the kitchen. By this point he seriously regretted taking the kid out with him, if he had known that Nero was sick… thank god Lady always left stuff at his place, he mused as he dug through the cabinets and pulled out some cold medication.

Nero groaned as he attempted to put a hand to his forehead… his limbs felt like lead… and Dante wasn't helping his headache with all that banging around… The teen shivered again and snuggled deeper into the blankets. What the heck was wrong with him? As a partial devil himself, he'd only gotten sick… maybe once? And that was when he was very young; he'd never had so much as a runny nose since activating his trigger a little over a year ago. The younger male heard his partner's boot clomp back over to where he was laying and a cool hand brush his hair out of his face.

"C'mon kid, you gotta sit up a little so you can take these." Nero opened his eyes and allowed Dante to help him to sit up, though he mentally promised that he'd kick the elder's ass for it later. The water felt good as it traveled down his throat but the instant it was gone, he felt like he'd swallowed sand again.

"Just try and sleep it off, okay?" the elder slayer said as Nero closed his blue hues again. His partner nodded weakly and then shot upright as his stomach lurched.

"Nero?" it took Dante only a millisecond to realize what was going to happen and it was thanks to his abilities as a half devil that he grabbed the trash can from by his desk in time.

"I feel awful." The teen muttered as he lay back down on the couch.

"Sit tight, I'm going to call Lady, alright? I'm going to leave this here." Dante set the trash bin next to the couch and patted Nero's head before walking over to his phone, deeply concerned for the teen.

_"What?"_ growled a rather irritated Lady after picking up the phone.

"Lady…"

_"Dante I swear to god, if you're trying to use me as an excuse to get rid of some hooker…"_

"Nero's sick." He interrupted and instantly Lady stopped, she had a soft spot for the punk from Fortuna.

_"What's wrong with him?" _she asked.

"He's got a fever and he keeps coughing and he can't keep any food down." Dante looked back at the kid's huddled form on the couch; he seemed to have fallen back asleep.

_"It's just the flu Dante, nothing you need to be overly concerned about, let him sleep and get him some meds for the fever once he keep them down. If he can keep plain water down for a while, let him have some crackers or applesauce or something. He'll be fine, I'll stop by tomorrow morning, but it's just the flu, there's no point in me making a trip right now."_

"Are you sure?" the slayer couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Lady let out a small laugh at that.

_"Dante, sometimes I think you forget, Nero's more human than you are, he'll be fine, the flu sucks, but it's nothing to lose your head over. You get some sleep, alright?"_

"Alright…" he hung up and turned back the teen on his couch. What Lady said sounded logical, but for some reason… he just didn't think that Nero _could _get sick like that… The aforementioned slayer coughed and shuffled in his sleep and Dante took the time to look at the clock, startled when it told him that it was nearly five in the morning.

"So much for sleep…" he muttered, walking over to his desk and propping his feet up, and began to clean his favorite guns, at least he was doing something useful.

Nero shuffled, trying to hold onto unconsciousness for just a little longer. Then he realized that his head wasn't pounding anymore, he didn't feel dizzy… whatever it had been last night, it must've passed. The teen sighed in relief and then paused, his throat still felt like sandpaper.

"One way to fix that." He muttered, shuffling to his feet and walking to the kitchen, past a snoring Dante and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. The partial devil wrinkled his nose at the smell of the water.

"Better tell Dante to get someone to check the pipes." Ignoring the odd smell, he downed it anyway, only to have his stomach churn uncomfortably. Nero didn't have time to consider the sensation before the doors banged open and he heard Dante groan.

"Good morning Lady." He called over his shoulder, putting the cup in its proper place.

A/N: I know, I know, not the best place to leave off, but I have to go to gymnastics practice, and I want to post this before I go.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Mid-Morning Confusion

A/N: So, yes, I am starting another chapter in the same day that I posted one, but I have nothing else to do in the next hour before my Psychology class (I'm dual-enrolled) and the anime that I've started isn't good enough to distract me from obsessively typing my fanfic. Without further ado, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If anyone wants to buy me the rights to DMC for my birthday, I won't be complaining.

Mid-Morning Confusion

"Nero?" Lady asked, looking around into the kitchen.

"No, I'm the boogeyman." The white haired teen retorted, rolling his eyes.

"But Dante said you were sick."

"I was a little last night but I'm feeling fine now."

"You sure?" the huntress came up to him and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "You feel cold." She commented, the younger shrugged, unable to think of a legitimate reason. Though when the woman mentioned it… her hand did feel warm…

"I'm fine." He said, turning back to the sink to refill the cup he'd left there, god his throat hurt…

"Dante must've been exaggerating." Nero said after he'd downed the second glass, his stomach rolling uncomfortably again.

"…he must've…" Lady muttered, watching him carefully. "Don't drink too much right away; even if you are feeling better, you still want to be careful." With that, the slayer wandered over to Dante's desk then quickly flipped him out of his chair. Nero had to give the elder points because he rolled right out of it and had his gun at the ready as soon as he was upright.

"Put the gun down." The ebony haired huntress said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. Its you." The half devil holstered his gun and stood.

"Yeah Mr. Exaggeration." Dante cocked a silver eyebrow at the comment, Lady continued, pointing at the youngest hunter in the room. "He doesn't look that sick to me." The older man finally took notice of Nero standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glass of water still in hand.

"You…?" he looked between Lady and Nero, lost.

"I feel fine." Nero said shrugging "Just a little grimy from last night because I got dragged to a bar and… oh right, got left there."

"But last night… you were… I thought there was something wrong with you!" Dante was still confused, he knew that he had not exaggerated Nero's condition last night, the kid had been seriously sick! Lady rolled her eyes at the two boys, she didn't want to be caught in one of their common arguments.

"If there's nothing wrong here, I'm going to leave, I have a job to do… unless you happen to have found the money from that last job you owe me…" she looked at Dante and the half devil nearly gulped under the woman's glare. She may have been human but the older male really didn't want another bullet in the head, those hurt… a lot.

"No, sorry… I uh… haven't come across it." he avoided her multicolored eyes and scratched the back of his head. They both knew that he had spent the cash at the bar and on getting his car fixed.

"Then I will take my leave." She turned and sauntered out of the office. Nero snickered as soon as she was gone.

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Shut up." Dante growled, half-heartedly throwing an empty tomato juice can at his partner.

"Seriously, if she so much as looks at you the wrong way, you are putty in her hands."

"I am not!"

"You are so." The teen took another swallow of his water, coughing a little when his stomach threatened to reject it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, tired of people asking him that. He must've just had a little bug last night, nothing that they had to freak out over.

"Still… I shouldn't of forced you to go last night if you weren't feeling well…" Dante sighed

"Oh, so you would've if I had been okay?" Nero growled, still angry at the elder for dragging him out. Dante seemed to realize that he was digging himself into a hole and blinked.

"Uh, well, I was just trying to get you to loosen up, relax, have a little bit of fun for once…"

"You know as well as I do that _that _is not my definition of fun..." the younger growled, feeling more irritated than usual, his Devil Bringer flaring a little in response to his raging emotions.

"Hey, relax, I'm sorry alright?"

"Whatever." The teen turned and stomped off, intent on getting cleaned up.

"Nero!" Dante grabbed his Bringer but the younger wrenched it out of the half devil's grip… and the smell of copper hit the air. Nero found himself turning on instinct, his eyes zeroing in on the already healed cut on the elder's finger… and the small drop of red that clung there… that round, shiny, deep maroon drop… the partial devil swallowed, the motion sending icy daggers down his throat.

"Nero?" the half devil asked, touching the younger's shoulder. Nero blinked and his focus was broken. "You okay?" he asked for what felt like the umpteenth time this morning.

"I'm fine." The younger replied and walked hurriedly up the stairs, shaking his head, what the hell was that all about? He stripped out of his day old clothes quickly and jumped into the shower before the water had had the chance to warm up. He hissed at the cold spray on his back and quickly turned the knobs until his skin turned red from the heat.

Why had he been so focused on that little drop of blood? The smell of blood was nothing new to him, he was a demon hunter for crying out loud, he killed things on a daily basis. But never before had it looked so… attractive. Sure, he was part devil so he didn't mind the taste of blood, he could even say he liked it but again… when he had seen that little tiny drop… The teen's tongue snaked out over his bottom lip unconsciously. He wanted to know what it felt like on his tongue… to feel it flow smoothly down his throat… Nero sighed, closing his eyes. And then they snapped open.

"Oh god." He whispered, that she devil from last night… the younger slayer rinsed down as quickly as he could and nearly flew out of the shower. He wiped the foggy mirror clean and starred at his reflection. Not much was out of place, he looked maybe a shade paler than he usually did, but then again, he'd always had a fair complexion. No, what he really wanted to know was…

Nearly trembling, Nero opened his mouth and pulled his lip back to look at his teeth…

A/N: Yes I am a vicious and cruel person for leaving it right there, but I seriously couldn't help myself, not to mention, I kinda want to eat before I go to class. I don't know if any of you want to know what kind of mythology I'll incorporate for the vampires in this fiction but I'll say that it's a little bit of this and that, I've written vampires before and I always change it up every time I write them, so I don't even know what will be there and what won't. Anyway,

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Afternoon Antics

A/N: So I'm back to frantically typing up a chapter in my free period in third hour :p but hey, whatever works right? I have a gymnastics meet in Sturgis tonight…(gag hour and a half bus ride) and I'm doing everything but the balance beam. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you before you'll believe me?

Afternoon Antics

Nero paused as he looked in the mirror, feeling slightly foolish. There was nothing different about his teeth… they were just as they always were… no sharper or duller than anyone else's. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door and the teen jumped, startled.

"Kid, you almost done in there?" Dante called through the door

"Uh… yeah." The younger slayer took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Well don't take too long preening, it doesn't do you much good anyway." The elder teased and Nero heard a chuckle when he wacked the door violently.

"Jackass…" he growled as he heard the half devil's retreat. He looked back into the mirror and shook his head "What was I thi-…" he trailed off when his tongue touched his teeth to form the words. Confused and once again nervous, the teen bared his teeth to the mirror only to discover long, glistening white fangs.

"Shit." He backed away from the reflective surface a hand on his chest and oddly enough… "No… nonono…" Nero put his fingers to his throat, searching for his pulse-point, sighing in relief when he found it. It was slow and uneven; his heart skipping beats now and again, but at least it was still there. He ran his tongue over his teeth again, this time more curious than anything else and found that the sharp points he had just seen had vanished again.

"What the heck…?" he mumbled, prodding at his gum with a finger, only to muffle another curse when the canine nearly pierced his tongue. When he relaxed, the fang retreaded. Taken by the unexpectedness of the situation, the teen let out a small laugh and prodded at his gum again, only this time, caught his lip with the sharp point. A small bead of blood dripped out of the wound and his tongue immediately chased after it, the metallic taste feeling wonderful in his mouth.

The realization brought Nero back to reality. What would he tell Dante? How often did he need to feed? How much? What would the sun do to him? Did his bite turn people? Did he have to kill them? Questions flew through the fledgling's mind; because of Nero's background, he knew very little about vampires aside from the few movies he'd watched with Dante when they were on.

"Kid?" there was another knock on the bathroom door, bringing the teen back to reality. He couldn't tell Dante, not just yet, for all he knew, the elder would stake him the moment he found out…

"I'm fine!" he called before the other could even ask if he was okay. Nero wrapped a towel around his waist and hurriedly opened the door, only to walk smack into Dante's chest. He backed up with a blush and a muttered apology before hurrying to his room.

"Nero?" Dante called after his younger partner but the white haired teen didn't stop, the spare room door slamming behind him. The half devil shook his head, something was up with him, had been since last night. Last night… the smile slipped from his face at that thought, he'd been really concerned for the kid, as much as he hated to admit it, he really cared for the punk. It wasn't often that someone got close to him, he couldn't afford that in his line of work, nearly anyone close to him got hurt, in some way or another; but Nero had slipped past that barrier like it was made of water. Today though… today was just bizarre, he'd woken up to see his partner standing in the kitchen as though he hadn't been violently sick the night before and when he'd tried to stop him… the expression on the kid's face… it was almost…

"Hungry…" the elder slayer whispered and then he shook his head and ran a hand through his snowdrift of hair. The teen had just gotten over being sick and probably hadn't eaten much the day before, of course he'd be hungry.

"Better make sure to order something when I get out…" Dante muttered as he made his way into the bathroom and found, to his irritation, that the kid had used all the hot water.

Nero was able to hear Dante's curses through the wall and couldn't help but suppress a snicker; he was going to make use of any way that he could get under the elder's skin. Seeing him get riled up was just too much fun.

"Now…" the fledgling whispered "to find out what's true…" after taking a deep breath, he turned the stick at his window, letting in several slats of innocent looking sunlight. Another calming breath that actually did little to soothe his nerves and the partial devil stuck his human hand out into the warm afternoon light… Nothing happened. He didn't start glowing or burst into flames or anything crazy, it might've felt a little warmer than it usually did but that was all.

"Huh." He shrugged, stepping completely into the light, he had to squint a little but to be honest, felt no different than he usually did.

"Nero?" he heard behind him and whirled around. Caught up in his experiment as he had been, he hadn't heard the elder get out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked, looking amused.

"I ah... was just… looking at the clouds…" the lie didn't convince either of them but the half devil didn't question it.

"There's a pizza on the way, thought you might want to come down when you're done with your… observation."

"Sure… thanks." Inwardly, the teen groaned. When he initially come to Devil May Cry he'd had a love for the Italian food himself but with the frequency that his partner ordered it, he'd quickly become sick of it. Not that he could really complain, it was fast and cheap, and on many occasions after a long mission that was all that mattered. Wait a second? Could he even eat normal food? Nero blinked; this could be a problem…

A/N: Yeah, I know, nothing spectacular happened this chapter, but hey! At least Nero's got a little bit figured out now! As for the fang part, I'm sorry but if you suddenly had fangs, wouldn't you want to play with them a little bit too? Maybe that's just me but eh…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Energetic Evening

A/N: Hey people! I just want to say thanks SOOOO much for all the good luck wishes for my gymnastics, I think I felt them tonight. I got two personal records tonight, one of which was a regional qualifying score! And my team qualified with our own personal best! So in my happiness, I'm going to post a chapter tonight, even though it is going on midnight in my time zone… again, thanks bunches! You guys rock! (Ps, I apologize if there are more spelling mistakes in this chap, I just painted my nails, and they're still wet)

Disclaimer: What part of no don't you understand?

Energetic Evening

Nero walked downstairs after more than a little hesitation, Dante may be a goofball and a bit of an idiot at times but the teen knew that the older man was observant when he wanted to be. The first thing he did as he walked down the stairs was run his tongue over his teeth, when he didn't slice the pink appendage open, he figured he was safe.

"Done cloud gazing?" the half devil asked with a smirk, he was just setting the pizza box down on his desk.

"Yeah," the white haired teen answered mildly, better to let the elder joke than to have to come up with a better excuse. Nero perched himself on the edge of the desk where he'd have easy access to the box, he was surprised when his stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. Though when the normally appealing (or at least semi-appealing) scent of pizza hit his nose, it did nothing to make him want to eat. All the same, the fledgling picked up a slice and carefully bit off the end. It tasted fine, maybe a little bland, he thought, but at least he had no troubles stomaching it.

"Feeling better?" Dante asked, already on his second slice.

"Yeah," Nero answered absently, his mind still a bit preoccupied with the concept of being turned into a vampire. Maybe there was some way to reverse the process? It wasn't like he'd actually drank anyone's blood or anything. Or maybe this was just some big misunderstanding, perhaps his devil side had kicked up or something…

"Nero?" the elder snapped his fingers in his partner's face and the kid jumped, focusing back on the half devil.

"I asked if you were sure you were okay, you've been really spacey."

"Just a little homesick." The teen lied quickly, picking the mushrooms off and laying them on the rest of the pizza, Dante would eat them…

"Do you ever wish that you could go back?"

"Sometimes." Nero shrugged "I didn't belong there anyway. I was never wanted there."

"I think you could've been." Dante said quietly "Sometimes I think you'd be happier if you went back, I wonder if I did the right thing, letting you stay here."

"Are you kidding me?" Nero stuck his Bringer under his partner's nose "Did you forget that my arm is a lamp that I cannot turn off?!" he paused, then continued quietly "Besides, I like staying here…" life with the slayer in red was never dull, that was for sure, the younger thought.

"Good, because it's nice to have company that doesn't just like me because I'm in debt to them." Dante chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair, to which he let off an irritated growl. When he did, the peculiar sensation in his jaw that he was coming to understand meant that his fangs were sliding out happened.

"I'm uh… not that hungry." He said quickly and began heading for his room "I'm just gonna… take a nap."

Dante watched the kid retreat and looked down to see the half-eaten piece of pizza that the kid had stomached.

"I know he was sick but…" the elder tried to recall the last time that he'd seen the younger eat anything and the best he could come up with was the previous morning. Before he could think too much on the matter, the phone rang and within five minutes, Dante was out the door and a note sat on the desk for his younger partner.

_Easy mission came in while you were asleep, there's leftover pizza in the fridge, should be back before dark._

_ -Dante_

When Nero woke up, there first thing he realized was that his roiling stomach wasn't going to be able to keep food down. After rushing to the bathroom though, the fledgling realized how _alive _he felt, full of energy, down to his very core. He felt like he could run for miles and miles and not get tired, it was the kind of feeling that told you that you could move mountains.

"If this is a side effect of the change, I'm not complaining." The partial devil said, then gasped at dry and painful his throat felt. "Oh shit…" he coughed, shivering a little, he felt cold… so very cold… His senses spread out against his will and he realized that Dante was not in the shop. That was too bad… he could just imagine sinking his aching fangs into the smooth skin of the half devil's throat…

Nero shook his head violently, what was he thinking? But… if he just took a little… just a little wouldn't hurt anything… he healed nearly instantly as it was… just a little… then maybe his throat wouldn't hurt so bad… The teen licked his lips, he could imagine the smell of the elder's blood hitting the air, the tiny bit of resistance that would meet his teeth, and the taste… just a little… just a tiny little taste… that wouldn't be so bad would it? Nero closed his eyes, lost in the fantasy in his head, laying back comfortably on his bed and imagined what it would taste like… maybe the elder would let him… maybe Dante would let him taste his sweet blood from his mouth rather than from his neck… It'd be easier to take less that way…

Unconsciously, the teen's hands had snaked lower, circling around his navel once before going lower still… So lost as he was in his own fantasy, he didn't even notice that he was jerking himself off until his sweet orgasm came crashing over him. Then reality set in and Nero's eyes snapped open. What the fuck was that about? He wondered, standing shakily and wandering into the bathroom to clean himself off. Why had Dante, _Dante_, of all people had that kind of effect on him?

"It must be the bloodlust…" he muttered, trying to let the steamy water wash away the effect of the fantasy on his mind. It had to be, there was no way in _hell _that he had any kind of attraction for the elder half devil. Once out of the shower and comfortably clothed in a pair of old sweatpants, Nero stepped out of the bathroom, a towel still in his hair.

There was a bang of the door slamming open and Dante yelling

"Kid?" Nero peeked over the railing and froze. His partner stood, sword in hand and a cocky grin on his face, just as he always did after missions that weren't too tough but enough to give him a decent workout. That wasn't what caught the younger's attention though, it was the streaks of blood adorning the half devil's frame where a demon had gotten in a lucky crap-shot.

A/N: What is the young fledgling vampire to do? Hahaha… I'm loving this fic to pieces, it's just so much fun to write! I don't know if there'll be an update tomorrow because I'm going to visit Western Michigan's Engineering College (I'm excited, I'm sure they'll have _all _the toys). Anyway with the fic, love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Late Night Snack

A/N: Hey guys! I'm currently on my way to visiting Western's Engineering college! So I'm typing this chapter on my ipad and I'll just email it to myself when I get home for the evening. Onward to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Because Dante/Nero is not cannon, I do not own Devil May Cry.

Late Night Snack

Dante looked at his younger partner standing on the staircase looking for all the world like he'd turned to stone.

"Nero?" he asked, and the teen shook his head and waved.

"Hey old man." The partial devil greeted, though it sounded strained. The elder slayer slung his long coat over the couch, not caring that the blood from his coat would stain the cushions. "You alright? You look a little beat up." Dante waved a hand at his question.

"Stupid pedestrian wouldn't move his ass, damn Pride snuck up on me and I got a lovely blade in the gut. No biggie." At that the half devil snickered "Scared the shit out of the pedestrian though… that'll teach 'im to get out of the way." Nero had cautiously come down the stairs as the elder spoke, intent on at least maintaining the appearance that he was okay, that and throwing his towel in the laundry.

"Yeah," he grinned a little, those idiotic people were the main reason that the slayers got hurt, thought they all laughed at the stories later. Dante watched the teen closely, noticing the way the younger's muscles rippled under his skin. It wasn't often that Nero went shirtless, and the half devil had to admit, he was definitely intrigued by the younger. As though he felt the eyes watching him, Nero turned.

"Old man?"

"I'm not old." The hunter growled and the younger went back to his business with a snort. Try as he might to ignore the pain in his throat and the cold in his limbs, it was only getting worse, better yet, he was beginning to feel this deep rooted throbbing in his ears. That's Dante's heartbeat… he realized with a start.

"Heeeeeellllloooo?" his partner waved a coppery scented hand in the younger's face. Nero groaned, his throat felt like someone was stabbing hundreds of icy daggers down it…

"Nero you okay?" Dante asked, leaning closer to the younger slayer and the teen made the mistake of looking up at his partner's face. The tiny bit of blood that appeared to have no source trailed down his lip and the thudding of his heart became unbearable loud in the fledgling's ears.

"I'm fine." He grunted, attempting to turn away but the half devil had a good grip on his shoulders

"No, you're not. You've been acting really strangely today; tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, I told you." The pounding was starting to drive him a little crazy, just that constant _ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump_… and the scent… that wonderful… coppery…

"You're lying." Dante's voice brought him back a little; his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"You hungry?" the elder's expression was confused

"No. leave me alone." The teen mumbled

"Nero…"

"Let go of me." He growled, wrenching away from the elder and taking the stairs in twos. Dante stared after the teen for a few stunned moments before following and ran smack into a locked bedroom door.

"Nero?" he pounded on it. "Open the door."

"No…" came the muffled response

"Nero. Open the door." It wasn't a suggestion this time, it was a command.

"No. Leave me alone."

"I'm coming in." the elder slayer informed the teen, grabbing the spare key on the top of the doorframe and unlocking the door. Nero was curled up in a ball in front of his bed and shivering violently, just like he had been last night. Dante walked over and sat next to his partner. The younger flinched when he put an arm around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Nero took a shuddering breath before glancing up at his partner and friend. The pounding was going to drive him mad! Why couldn't it just stop? A large splotch of red on Dante's collarbone caught his attention… it wasn't quite dried yet… the fledgling couldn't help himself… he was just so… hungry… the younger slayer leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue along the congealing blood, a deep rooted shiver running down his spine at the taste.

Before he knew it, he was lapping at the varying blood splatters coating the other man, savoring every little drop, internally warring with himself, trying to stop himself, why couldn't he stop? And then that taste would explode across his taste buds again to remind him. Why didn't he just bite down? Pierce that thin, fragile layer of skin and let the warm blood flood through his mouth freely…

Dante paused when his young friend leaned forward and then stiffened, startled when Nero's tongue ran over his skin. What the heck? Was the first thought that went through his brain, is this all that was bothering him? Why didn't he just say so before? Conscious thought nearly faded as Nero's soft pink tongue lapped gently at his skin but then something niggled at the back of the half devil's brain and he looked down at the teen's face, which was contorted in deep satisfaction and pleasure, and then to the place he had turned the attention of that wet mouth.

The partial devil wasn't just going after the taste of Dante's skin, nor his mouth, which if the elder had to venture a guess, Nero seemed like the kind of guy to start things off with a kiss. No, the smaller male was licking every fleck of blood he could find on the slayer. Though it pained him to do so, Dante pushed Nero back by his shoulders and the teen opened his eyes, startled at the interruption.

"Nero? What happened?"

"I…" Nero paused, unsure of how to explain himself, but he didn't need to. Dante had caught glimpse of a slightly red stained fang, and it told him nearly all he needed to know.

A/N: Yes, I know it's a shortish chapter, but I'm about to leave for practice and that just seemed like the perfect place to leave off. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Midnight Mayhem

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for all the reviews5555, (that's from the my boyfrien5555555d) he keeps hitting random buttons on 9my keyboard*… anyway, the ~~~~~~FAvs, and follows are awesome (good, he's moved on and is distracted by something else now…) lolnope nevermind, *sigh* anyway, thanks again, you people make my day.

Disclaimer: Ian wouldn't let me own DMC even if I could…

Midnight Mayhem

"Nero, when did this happen?" Dante asked quietly and the younger looked up, a little confused.

"How…?"

"Those are some wicked fangs." The half devil said with a smirk

"Oh…yeah." Nero ran his tongue over the elongated canines, trying not to close his eyes in appreciation of the taste that still coated them.

"So… when exactly did this happen? Cause uh… as far as I know, I haven't heard of any vampires movin' into town. Is there something I should know about? Some sexy vampire convince you to…"

"No!" the younger blushed, even when faced with something unexpected, Dante was still Dante and the elder knew that teasing the teen a little would get him loosened up. A little less nervous and self-conscious.

"Yesterday, after I left the bar, I was feelin' antsy so I went looking for some demons, and found some chasing this prostitute… so I did my thing and then the crazy woman attacked _me. _At one point I bit her, just trying to get the crazy bitch off of me and well… I think I swallowed some of her blood…"

"So you turned yourself."

"Yeah, I guess, I didn't even realize that she was a vampire, I didn't think that they actually existed…" Nero swallowed, now that he'd had that tiny taste of blood… he just wanted more, the icy daggers in his throat hadn't relented yet and the throbbing of Dante's heart pounded in sync with his own fangs.

"They do, I just didn't think to mention it, I thought that you knew as well… I guess that it slipped my mind…" the slayer rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face. Despite the pain he was in, Nero found the energy to glare at his partner.

"Fat lot of good that that did…"

"I didn't think you'd go and get yourself turned into one… vampires are one of the very few kinds of demons that can turn humans into its own kind."

"You're… not going to kill me are you?" the teen whispered, not daring to look into the elder's eyes.

"Kill you?" Dante looked at his friend, shocked "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, I'm a demon now… and…" Nero felt his heartbeat cut out and coughed a little at the empty sensation in his chest.

"Whoa… you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Y'know that those two words do nothing to convince me right?" Dante looked at the teen again. "I'm not going to hurt you, you were part demon before, in case you've forgotten, as long as you retain your human heart, I won't harm a hair on your head, ya hear me?" the fledgling nodded, curling tighter in on himself, trying to get warmer… even just a little. Finally, two and two clicked together in the half devil's mind.

"You're hungry aren't you?" the teen didn't answer "Have you even drank _anything _since you've been turned?" the older male was wracking his mind for all that he knew on vampires, but it seemed like so long ago that he learned about them… How often did they need to feed again? Nero didn't mention being bitten, so it wasn't their bite that turned… that sounded right. Deciding that there was nothing to lose by offering, Dante stuck his arm out in front of the starving fledgling.

"Here." He said, knowing that he had rotten luck and the kid probably had poisonous fangs or some other ridiculous notion. Nero looked up to see his friend's wrist in front of his face, the smooth skin with those nice… delicate veins running along it. They pulsed lightly, right in tune with the half devil's throbbing heartbeat in his ears.

"What if…" the teen started but the elder slayer wacked the back of his head.

"Shut up and do it." The fledgling paused once more before leaning forward, foregoing the wrist offered to him and instead, licking along the large vein on the side of his neck.

Dante's eyes fluttered closed when his younger partner ran his soft wet tongue along the side of his neck. Why didn't he just bite? Why did he bother licking it? The elder wasn't complaining, even when sharp fangs pierced the skin. The half devil put his arms around the younger, telling himself that it was just to keep the other from chickening out before he'd gotten enough, but in all honesty, he just enjoyed the feeling of Nero being in his arms. One hand lifted to the fledgling's hair, playing with the soft strands as the teen's tongue made slow circles around the wound, his fangs often repiercing it to keep the blood flowing.

Nero felt like he was in heaven, that wonderful… warm… thick liquid was pouring into his mouth as he greedily lavished the wound that he'd inflicted on his partner. He couldn't stop himself, it was too good… with every swallow he told himself, just one more, and one more… Finally, the daggers in his throat were less painful, he felt a little warmer, and he felt full. After another lick he pulled away, Dante looked at him with eyes that were a little unfocused. Before the vampire could even ask if the elder was okay, he was pulled into a deep, crushing kiss.

A/N: Mwahahaha! I feel a little evil today, but again, good leaving point. Yeah, it's a little short but! I felt like the first real bite scene went really well, don't you? Let me know what you think! Thanks once again for all the support (in case you couldn't read the one at the top…)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Sudden Sunday

A/N: 'S'up? So I just re-watched the trailer for Warm Bodies and I can't wait to see it with my bf. (He likes to comment on my A/N's). He also is determined to read this fic once I finish it O.o, that would be awkward…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not make a profit from this fiction, ergo; I do not own Devil May Cry

Sudden Sunday

What? Was that Nero could think as he instinctively responded to the feeling of Dante's lips on his own. He shuddered when he felt the half devil's tongue swipe against his bloody lips, politely asking for entrance. Dante, polite, _right, _the teen mentally snorted as he slowly sucked on his partner's tongue; the elder let out a content sigh, pulling the teen closer to himself. Before he could go much farther, the vampire felt his friend shift a little, swaying like he was on a ship. He pulled back.

"You alright?" Nero asked his hands on the elder slayer's shoulders.

"Mmm?" Dante's eyes slowly opened "Why'd you stop…?"

"You started falling over, that's why."

"Maybe I wanted it that way." The half devil purred, shoving the younger onto his back, but the motion was too much for currently blood deprived slayer and he collapsed onto his partner.

"Get off of me you oaf!" the vampire growled, squirming a little beneath the elder's dead weight.

"I'm dizzy… why am I so dizzy…? I don't think I've ever really been dizzy before… not like this…" Dante mumbled, unable to get a clear view of his surroundings, everything was spinning… it was kinda like being on a ship!

Nero couldn't help himself, he started laughing, the older hunter just sounded so confused!

"C'mon." he grunted, helping the other up to unsteady feet. "It's probably just the blood loss."

"Kid…" Dante looked him straight in the eyes and the younger was reminded greatly of whenever the half devil got absolutely smashed. "I've been impaled… more times than I can count… I don't pass out from blood loss… You sure you didn't pull some freaky vampire shit on me?" Nero snickered again, his friend was totally slap happy…

"I don't think so," he said, still trying to contain his grin "Let's get you to bed."

"There's one right here!" Dante pointed to Nero's bed.

"But that's my… oh fuck it, I don't feel like dragging your ass all the way to your room anyway." The partial devil helped his friend onto the bed and quickly crawled in with him, unable to stop himself from curling up on the elder's chest. Dante was warm… and now that heartbeat was soft and calming, lulling the vampire into sleep.

Dante woke up when he heard the door downstairs bang open. For a moment he was incredibly confused… why wasn't he in his room? His head throbbed a little, as though he was hung over, but he couldn't recall drinking last night… the half devil looked down and saw Nero sleeping peacefully on his chest, a tiny bit of dried blood on the teen's lip. The elder wanted to facepalm for forgetting, the kid had fed on him last night! And then he had… felt really dizzy and they went to bed… together? The half devil shook his head and decided that he'd ask the kid when he woke up, for now, he'd just enjoy having the spitfire in his arms.

At least that's what he wanted to do, until there was a furious banging on the door.

"Nero? Where's Dante? I have a job for him!" Lady's voice was loud… too loud, the slayer in red decided. Yet the kid remained sound asleep, aside from a small shuffle and a flex of his claws.

"Nero?" she called again. There was a pause. "I'm coming in alright? I swear to god if I'm talking to an empty room…" the door opened and for once, Dante got to see his tough as nails female friend completely flabbergasted.

"'morning." The half devil commented casually. It seemed like the vibrations in his chest finally woke the smaller male because Nero groaned softly and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning hugely, exposing glistening white fangs as he did so.

Lady stared at the scene before her, not quite able to take the entire thing in. Dante was in bed with… Nero? Why were they in bed together? And Nero… oh god were those fangs? Her thoughts were completely jumbled in a confused mass.

"You… he… what?" she finally settled on. Nero blinked and took stock of his surroundings for the first time.

"Lady?" he asked, a bit startled.

"Yes." She said, still staring at the two slayers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh…"

"She's here with a job for me." Dante interrupted, standing and ruffling the kid's hair, to which the younger let out a soft growl.

"What happened between yesterday and today?" the huntress finally collected herself to ask.

"Oh. That." The half devil grinned. "Well, finally figured out what was wrong with Nero, turns out he decided that it'd be fun to get himself-" the elder was cut off by a whack to the back of the head.

"Shut up." The partial devil growled, exposing the edge of one of those fangs again. What was going on here?

A/N: Yeah, very short chapter, sorry about that, and it's kinda goofy, but I needed a lighter chapter and I'm sooooo tired today, so this is the best I got, there should be more tomorrow!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	9. Breakfast Bites

A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I've had a pretty full weekend and I don't think that there's any better way to end it than typing a little bit of fanfiction. Anyway, I've got a guest review so I'll reply to that!

Ao: O.o Um, because I like cliffhangers? It's fun to torment you guys with them… I'm sorry that I have a life outside fanfiction? But uh… calm down, I'm posting the next chapter, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep yelling…

Disclaimer: Sometimes I imagine that I own Devil May Cry… and then I wake up…

Breakfast Bites

Lady continued to stare at the two boys, still lost beyond all belief and Nero continued to glare at the half devil. After a moment of awkward silence, the sound of heels clicking up the stairs was heard and Trish soon made an appearance in the doorway. She just looked at the male devil hunters with a critical eye before turning to Lady.

"Did you get him to take the job?" the demoness asked

"Uh… no." Lady responded "I think we can handle this one after all…" the only human in the room seemed a little put off by the scene that she had stumbled into.

"Alright then, I'm sorry to have disturbed you boys, carry on." Trish winked and then pushed Lady out of the room in front of her. As soon as they were gone Dante started chuckling.

"What's so funny old man?" Nero demanded, "And why the hell were you about to just blurt out what happened to me to Lady?"

"I didn't know it was some big secret…" the elder hunter was about to continue but then looked up at the still open door where Trish had appeared once again. The vampire spun to look at her, his nostrils flaring a little to catch the scent of her demonic blood.

"Nero, next time you bite Dante, don't inject him with so much venom." And then the woman was gone again with a flick of her blonde hair.

"Venom…?" the younger said, utterly confused and Dante facepalmed.

"Of course…" he muttered and Nero just looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Vampires create a sort of venom in order to keep their victim from panicking, or running, or… yeah you get the idea."

"So last night you were high on my venom?" the teen asked with a smirk on his face, no wonder his friend had been so loopy.

"That's not my fault now is it? You need to learn to control that."

"Control it? I didn't even know I had it!" Nero snapped, and then something occurred to him. "Wait a second, how does Trish know?"

"I don't know," the half devil shrugged "the same way that she seems to know everything that goes on around here. That she devil probably knows more about this shop than I do."

"Ugh…" the younger slayer huffed, flopping back on the bed, running his tongue over the fangs that were still blatantly obvious in his mouth. "This just sucks…" Dante started chuckling at the smaller male's comment and it took the teen a moment to realize what he'd just said.

"Shut up!" he snapped angrily "I'm going to get some breakfast."

Nero grumbled curses at the elder slayer as he descended the stairs, his stomach growling. He stopped in the kitchen and took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the stabbing pain in his throat and pulled grabbed a slice of cold pizza, feeling too lazy to bother getting anything else.

"Kid, that's not gonna do you any good." The slayer in red said from behind him. He slammed the fridge closed and turned to face the elder, pizza hanging from his mouth, an irritated expression on his face. What was it about Dante that always seemed to make him angry? There was something in the half devil that just sparked something in him, every emotion that ran through him felt stronger when he was with Dante. Maybe that was because the elder cherished emotions, it was what separated them from the demons that they fought, it was what made them human. He sighed, chewing and swallowing the bland piece of food.

"It's not?" honestly the teen was afraid of this, was he going to have to live off the blood of others for the rest of his life?

"Not really, I mean, you can eat food but there's no nutritional value in it for you. Are you hungry?" the elder looked concerned. After what had happened last night, Nero didn't quite know where he stood with the other hunter. Where they still friends? Was the other male just offering himself up as a convenient snack? Or was their relationship evolving into something more? The vampire sighed again, there were too many questions running in his mind too soon after he'd gotten up…

"Yeah."

Dante wanted the kid to bite him again; there was something just undeniably kinky about it that the elder couldn't help but love. And of course there was the way that Nero resisted it as best he could but when he gave in… he got into it. On the other hand, he was honestly concerned for the teen; the kid had come to him after leaving the only place that he'd known, looking for a fresh start. As much as he wanted to push things a little farther, take that next step, he'd wait for the kid to be the one to instigate it. This being said, the half devil was extremely pleased when Nero abandoned the pizza in favor of stepping up to him and gently tipping his head to one side.

The scars on Dante's neck were faded, looking like they'd been created years ago rather than just last night. That pulsing vein tempted him, throbbing out that sweet beat that promised to sooth his hunger. The vampire ran the tip of his tongue over the pulse point, then bared his fangs and sank them in to the hilt; he was more conscious of his actions this time, the hunger not quite as blinding and he was aware of the venom sacs behind his fangs. Nero did the best he could to not inject it into his friend and instead focused more on pulling that delicious nectar from the half devil's neck.

Said half devil let out a low moan of pleasure as the partial devil flicked that soft, wet tongue over that incredibly sensitive part of his neck. He pushed the vampire back to the counter and lifted him so that he was sitting upon it and instantly Nero's legs wrapped around him and the vampire pulled back to look at the elder slayer with eyes dark hunger, though of what kind, Dante could not say.

A/N: Okay, in all fairness, I couldn't help myself! It was just too tempting to leave it here! Cliffhangers and I have a deep and loving relationship… I meant to post this last night, but the cold medication that I took absolutely knocked me out (I'm totally feeling Nero with the sore throat, it's awful!) and I thought it'd be better to post something that actually made sense rather than something that I typed up while sleep deprived. If you want someone to blame, blame my friend Lana, she asked if this chapter was going to be a cliffhanger and that must've jinxed it. Anyway,

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	10. Free Day Fun

A/N: I am seriously angry right now! My school is experimenting with blocking stuff right now and is on that list, this wouldn't piss me off too bad if weren't for the fact that the keep changing it! Either block it so I can figure out how to get around it (I love having friends in computer hacking classes…*smirks deviously*). Or don't block it, but this back and forth is seriously ticking me off! So if they do end up blocking it, my updates may not be quite as daily or I'll just have to make sure to post them the moment I get home (the latter is more likely). Because no matter what they block, they can't stop me from typing the chapters in my free period (cause there's no way in hell that they can stop me from using Microsoft Word…)

Disclaimer: If I owned Devil May Cry, I'm pretty sure the stupid block wouldn't be stopping me…

Free Day Fun

The two demon hunters looked at each other for a moment, gauging the other's reaction. Both waiting for the other to make the first move; finally, Dante shifted his weight and Nero let out a soft sigh as the elders hips rubbed lightly against his own. Deciding to screw the consequences, the vampire pulled his partner into a fierce kiss, tongues battling for dominance over each other. The half devil gained the advantage when he rubbed the slick muscle against the teen's sensitive canines; Nero was startled at the groan that escaped his mouth when the elder did so, he didn't know how sensitive his fangs were and couldn't help but nip lightly at the invading tongue, letting loose a tiny stream of blood.

Dante's own devil side kicked in at the taste of blood and he pulled the younger slayer closer to himself, both of them breaking away for air. The vampire stared at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks and a nearly accusatory glare in his eyes, the elder merely smirked, his natural cocky attitude kicking in and ground his hips forward the tiniest bit. Nero's glare faltered as he bit back a moan and tried to resist the instinct to reciprocate the motion.

"You like that?" he teased the teen, rubbing his groin into the younger's again.

"St-stop it…" the teen bit out and mentally slapped himself for sounding so… desperate.

"If you say so…" though it pained him to do so and he was sure that the smaller male wanted more, Dante unhooked the vampire's legs and began to walk away. He was at the base of the steps when Nero said.

"Wait." The elder looked over his shoulder, Nero had hopped off the counter and had a hand outstretched for the half devil. "I…" the kid didn't seem to know what to say, Dante merely arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he prompted, it was taking all of his will power not to smirk and kiss that confused expression from the teen's face.

"You're just gonna leave?" the look in Nero's eyes was desperate, but under that was still that deep and dark hunger, the _desire._

"I'm going to my room, you're welcome to follow if you want." The half devil couldn't resist smirking any longer. He then turned and walked up the stairs, unsurprised that the younger scrambled after him.

The two barely made it into Dante's bedroom before their lips crashed back together; Nero's hands were shoving the elder's shirt off as fast as possible, his Devil Bringer dragging long scratches on the white haired man's chest. The other hunter couldn't help but moan as the pain provided an excellent contrast point to the pleasure, especially when the vampire's tongue followed up the tracks of rapidly healing scratches; the smaller male's eyes were closed in pleasure as he savored the taste of the elder's blood in his mouth.

He opened his blue hues again only to notice that his partner's were closed, a devious grin fell upon his lips and he dragged his wet and slightly bloody tongue over the elder's pert nipple. The effect was immediate, Dante growled and ground their hips together, but Nero wasn't going to give up the dominant position without a fight.

"Mine," He growled back at the elder and bit him again, low on his hip and the half devil sighed in pleasure. Dante's patience was thinning and he was about to make a move when Nero undid his belt and pulled down the zipper torturously slow, that smirk still on his face. He wanted to make the older slayer beg, to have this powerful, sexy hunter at his mercy. The larger male's boxers quickly followed his pants and the elder was pushing Nero's sweatpants off with desperate hands as well but before he even got them over the kid's hips Nero had lowered himself to his knees and run that dexterous tongue along the underside of his swollen member.

"God…" he groaned when the vampire's hot wet mouth had taken in as much as he could in one fell swoop. He wanted to thrust deep into the kid's throat but restrained himself as best he could. The half devil made the mistake of looking down and saw Nero's ocean blue orbs glinting mischief back up at him and Dante let out another groan when sharp, dangerous fangs ran delicately along the heated flesh of his erection. Before the elder could snap his hips forward to gain more of that wet heat, Nero pulled away.

"Something wrong?" the teen smirked, looking like a cat who'd just gotten the cream.

Nero yelped when Dante tackled him to the bed, the elder's eyes beginning to show a slight sheen of crimson. The vampire's sweatpants were stripped off before he could blink and the two thrust their groins together simultaneously, loud moans of pleasure ripped from both devil's throats. Fingers prodded at the partial devil's lips and he did nothing to deny them entry, sucking and licking them, all the while staring deeply into Dante's now crimson eyes. Meanwhile, his Devil Bringer snaked between their bodies and stroked both of their aching needs, the elder's eyes fluttering slightly at the feeling of the ribbed flesh of the demonic limb. Dante decided that he could wait no longer and slipped his wet fingers from Nero's lips, down his toned body and to the cleft of the younger's ass.

The vampire wiggled slightly when a single finger entered him, part of him terribly excited, part wondering when he'd lost the dominance battle and the other part completely confused as to how this had started to begin with. Deciding to hell with the last one and that the battle wasn't entirely lost, the teen used what strength he could muster in his pleasure riddled brain and rolled on top of the larger male. Dante added another finger, trying to unnerve the younger and roll them again but Nero took it in stride, seeming too desperate to care what was going on, even after a third finger was added. The kid's eyes snapped open and he gasped when a zing of pure bliss rolled through his nerves and he pushed down hard on the foreign appendages.

"You like that?" the half devil asked for a second time that day, thrusting his fingers in the same direction.

"Y-yes!" Nero panted. "I… I need…" he pushed harder on the fingers, unable to put voice to his thoughts. The elder pulled his fingers out and immediately the smaller male was impaling himself down on his partner's thick cock.

"…Nero…" Dante sighed, eyes nearly rolling back in their sockets as tight, hot walls enveloped him in extreme pleasure. The younger was uncomfortable, yes, but it was not unduly painful, he slid up and down slowly, trying to get used to the sensation when Dante thrust his hips up hard and that bliss fried his brain once more. Both boys were desperate now, thrusting deep and hard, Nero found _himself _begging for more, faster… Dante hit his peak first filling the younger man with searing hot liquid and the vampire found himself following not long after. The two lay there afterwards, too spent to do much else. With that in mind, Nero snuggled up into Dante's welcoming arms and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: Yesh… my first lemon… I hope it lives up to you people's expectations, if not, well, I just hope I get better with time. Sorry about the longer A/N at the beginning, but I was seriously ticked… Anywho,

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	11. Late Lunch

A/N: S'up people? So when I told my dad that the school had blocked he was all like "well maybe you should use that time to work on scholarship essays." _Right, _third hour is my _me _time, and that entails giving you guys some juicy yaoi. Anywho, I'm doing all around at gymnastics tonight, wish me luck! Anyway, I just want to say thanks for all the support when it comes to this fic. It made my morning to get up and see a bunch of reviews waiting in my inbox, I want to reply to them so bad but… damn block…

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas, anybody got some suggestions?

Late Lunch

When consciousness first returned to the young vampire, he had a moment of panic, not knowing quite where he was or why. He looked around and noticed that he was in Dante's room and then the older man shifted behind him snuggling the top of his head right in between Nero's shoulder blades. That was when the memories of earlier that day rushed to the forefront of the teen's mind and his cheeks turned a very bright red, he was about to get up and clean up when the half devil behind him mumbled sleepily and pulled the younger closer.

"I'm not a teddy bear…" Nero grumbled, now entirely awake and wanting to get out of the cozy bed.

"…yes you are…" came a muffled response from the other slayer. The teen twisted as best he could to look at his partner.

"Let go of me." He said flatly.

"…no…warm." With that Dante rubbed his cheek on the younger's side again.

"I don't care, let go." Nero was now actively trying to squirm away while the half devil just gripped tighter, hoping that the spitfire would calm down and go back to sleep. The teen froze when an idea occurred to him; his venom had knocked the larger male out pretty good last time hadn't it? His fangs slid down as the thought of tasting the elder's blood came to mind again. With a rather malicious grin on his face he pretended to nestle down again and he felt the half devil's arms relax around him just a little. Then without warning, he bit the area where neck met shoulder, pushing as much venom into his friend's veins as he could. Dante jerked once and his eyes flew open, only to start drooping as the vampire's drug started working through his body.

"What…" he trailed off and he relaxed completely, falling into a stupor. The teen grinned again and wormed out of the elder's arms, heading straight for the shower.

Once he was clean and dressed, Nero headed downstairs, frowning at the slight soreness in his lower body. He hadn't been downstairs for ten minutes before Lady stomped in, looking grouchier than usual. Suffice to say she was surprised to see Nero sitting in Dante's signature pose at the desk, normally the kid just lounged about on the couch unless the elder was out or he was working on some paperwork for something or another.

"Where's Dante?" the huntress asked looking around the shop to see if the elder was within sight.

"Upstairs." The teen replied, a small smirk on his face. "Can I help you with something?" Lady looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Is he _still _asleep? That lazy ass…" she started walking toward the stairs but stopped when Nero said.

"He won't be getting up."

"And why not?" bicolored eyes focused on him and the vampire realized that he _really _didn't want to tell the female the truth.

"He uh… got hit with some weird crap last night," Nero scratched at his nose, trying to will his cheeks to stop blushing. "but I already called Trish about it!" he said hurriedly "She said he'll be fine! He just needs to sleep it off!" the partial devil prayed that Lady would buy it.

Said huntress almost wanted to laugh at the poor teen, he didn't realize how bad of a liar he was, if only to stop tormenting the boy, she nodded at his weak explanation.

"Well, when he gets up, tell him I stopped by, and that he owes me big time for letting him off the hook on that mission earlier." With a casual wave of her hand, the woman turned and left the run down shop. She was nearly to her bike on the street when another person brushed by her, face down and walking hurriedly.

"Excuse you." Lady snapped but the other person didn't stop, she rolled her eyes and jabbed the key into her bike "People… seriously."

Nero wanted to sigh in relief when the rather infamous (at least around Devil May Cry) huntress left, trying to explain that he had intentionally injected Dante with his own vampire venom wasn't high on his list of things to do today. Sadly, life wasn't quite done with the white haired teen because Lady hadn't been gone for two minutes before the doors opened again. The vampire was about to assume that it was the female slayer but then realized that the doors had opened slowly, not shot open with a bang.

"Can I help you?" he asked without lowering his head from staring at the ceiling.

"Nero…" the teen's eyes widened at the sound of that voice and he looked down only to stare right into Kyrie's eyes.

"Kyrie…" he swallowed

"Oh Nero!" the redhead cried and threw her arms around the partial devil, nearly taking him out of the chair. Nero didn't quite know what to do about this and after a hesitant moment awkwardly put his arms back around his childhood friend. Though he wasn't hungry, not even in the slightest, Kyrie's carotid artery was pounding directly into his ear, the teen equated the sensation to smelling delicious food not long after a meal. His mouth began to water a little and against his will, his fangs slid out of their hiding places, this, of course, _had _to be when Dante walked unsteadily down the stairs.

A/N: Yes, once again I leave a cliffhanger, I told you that I love them! My meet went okay tonight, overall just meh… but I scraped my butt on the vault! It hurts! It feels like I got rugburn! Also, I've decided that my bf has made a game of seeing how embarrassed he can get me…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	12. End of a Hectic Weekend

A/N: Hello once again all! Back to another session of third hour typing, I was surprised yesterday that I actually got the entire chapter done, I mean I only had forty five minutes, give or take, but anyway, can't wait to get started on the next chapter…

Disclaimer: What is the point of these again?

End of a Hectic Weekend

"What the 'ell kid?" Dante slurred, not even noticing Kyrie at first, his eyes were still blurry and he was obviously still fighting the effects of the venom. Kyrie pulled away from Nero, and the teen nearly sighed when the temptation of her neck was removed from his face.

"You wouldn't let go." He said simply, watching the elder carefully in case he collapsed.

"That's no excuse to bi…" the half devil trail off upon noticing the human female in his office. He stared hard at her for a moment, his drugged brain struggling with who she was, Kyrie blushed and turned slightly as the elder didn't seem to realize he was standing in the middle of the shop wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers.

"What's she doing here?" Dante pointed at the redhead, and Nero barely stopped himself from growling at the older man but then realized, he had no idea why Kyrie was there either. He turned to her expectantly.

"Why are you here, I thought you were happy in Fortuna…" the teen was just starting to get used to life at Devil May Cry, had just started a…relationship? With the slayer in red and frankly, he liked the turn his life had taken, now his past had caught up with him, the vampire sighed, why did things always have to be complicated?

"I was…" she trailed off and her eyes started looking a little glassy.

"What about Phil?" Phil was an acquaintance of Nero's from the Order, they had done a few midnight shifts together and knew each other well enough to be on a first name basis. Before the teen had left, Kyrie had been drifting slowly into a tentative relationship with the man. Though Nero didn't know the other man very well, he thought that they seemed like a good match.

"He… he…" tears were falling from her eyes now and the partial devil stood and put his arms around her, trying to comfort the young woman. "It was great at first," she sniffed "but then… I don't know how, he just _changed, _he became controlling… sometimes…"

"Did he hit you?" Nero started when Dante asked that, he'd almost forgotten about his partner, the other male was looking a little steadier on his feet, his eyes a little clearer; it was probably the devil blood in his veins that was clearing the venom out so fast. Kyrie didn't answer at first, just buried her face into the teen's shoulder a little deeper holding onto Nero's jacket as though it was a lifeboat in the ocean.

"That bastard…" the vampire hissed, baring his fangs a little, he wanted nothing more than to hunt the man down and drain him dry, and then his eyes met Dante's and he reconsidered his thoughts. If he did that… it was a slippery slope he was dancing on, and the elder just looked… saddened? By this turn of events.

"C'mon…" he patted the redhead's shoulder and she turned to look at him with puffy eyes. "it's a bit late but I think that there might be something worth scrounging up in the kitchen for lunch." She nodded and slowly released Nero.

"I suppose it's up to me to find something…" the teen sighed and then grumbled under his breath "I won't even eat any of it…"

"It's alright Nero, I can help." Kyrie sniffed, trying desperately to collect herself and think of something else.

"I got it…" he said wandering into the beat up kitchen, the young woman following him despite his words.

The afternoon was spent making food for a late lunch/early dinner followed by an awkward bout of the trio trying to make small talk broken up only by the two slayers getting called out on a local quick mission. They returned to a cleaner shop and Kyrie forcefully smiling; this is when the teen gave up and decided that they should all go to bed. His mind was reeling, too much had happened too fast, two days ago he'd been _mostly _human, now… now his throat was aching again, the feeling of icy daggers beginning to set in. Part of him wondered if his devil side just made it worse, getting worked up from slashing down weak demons pushing his bloodlust to the front of his mind once again. The vampire ignored the throbbing, informing Kyrie that she could take his room and he'd sleep on the couch.

"Thank you…" she whispered before taking a small bag up to the room with her. Dante eyed the teen for a moment before silently going to his own room. Nero sighed again and changed into a pair of old sweats and pulled a quilt from the closet curling up on the couch and attempted to catch some Z's.

He turned for maybe an hour before the growling in his stomach became too much to bear. The white haired teen crept up the stairs as quietly as he could and slowly opened his friend's door, unsure if the elder would allow him to drink from him again or not.

"What?" the half devil's voice was husky from sleep; he blinked and then noticed the younger slayer in the doorway.

"Hey…" the vampire whispered, feeling his fangs throb in longing. Something beyond bloodlust was niggling in the back of his mind, some part of him wanted for nothing more than to crawl into that bed and curl up with his partner, no blood, no sex, he just wanted to _be _with the elder slayer.

"Nero…?" Dante's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see his friend fidgeting in the doorway. Then the teen's stomach let out a loud growl and the kid blushed, he laughed lightly and scooted over, patting the mattress next to him. He wondered if the vampire was just using him for convenience's sake but when he saw the fight in the kid's eyes he brushed that thought off, if Nero was using him, he wouldn't bother fighting the hunger.

"I don't want to…." The teen mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nero." The partial devil looked up when Dante said his name. The look in the elder's eyes was tender, and caring. "It's alright, it's not your fault, it's alright." He ran a hand through the younger's hair and it came to rest on his cheek.

"Dante… thank you…" Nero said quietly before leaning forward and sinking his fangs deeply into the elder's veins, his arms holding Dante to him as though the elder would disappear. Dante returned the gesture, trying to comfort the poor boy in his arms, choosing to ignore the sound of feet running back to the spare room.

A/N: And that's a wrap!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	13. Nighttime Nibbles

A/N: Yeah! SNOW DAY! Thank you Jack Frost! This just proves that guys with white hair are amazing ;) (Yes I do love Rise of the Guardians). I'm sitting in my bedroom comfortably eating Greek yogurt (it's kinda weird, I've never had it) and drinking an English toffee cappuccino, while trying to inspire myself to do actual work… (Read: scholarship essays) so there may be more than one update today in-between the dreaded essays…

Disclaimer: If I owned Devil May Cry I would obviously have enough money to send myself to college and would not be complaining about having to write essays for scholarships.

Nighttime Nibbles

Nero trembled a little as he tried to hold back the turbulent emotions within himself, the events of the weekend were pushing his stress levels through the roof. The elder slayer mistook this for fear and gently stroked the smaller male's hair, murmuring sweet nothings as the teen suckled the wound on his neck slowly.

"It's alright Nero." Dante said softly and the vampire released his neck and refused to meet the half devil's eyes.

"I know." He mumbled, trying to resist the urge to lick that tantalizing blood from his lips.

"Kid. Look at me." Nero hesitantly looked up into his partner's eyes, seeing the care there, a tender look that he'd never seen Dante give anyone before. "It'll all be okay." The elder insisted, maintaining that deep eye contact.

"I know, I guess… I guess I'm just kinda on overload right now." The teen blushed and rubbed his nose a little; turning away from the half devil's piercing blue orbs. To this, his friend smiled and ruffled the younger's hair.

"It happens from time to time, just gotta roll with the punches, I thought you were taking this whole vampy thing pretty well." Nero growled playfully at the larger male and pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up, you're just a masochist who enjoys being bitten." He said, rolling his eyes. Dante pushed back a little.

"Sure, being bitten is pretty sexy but you know what's even better?" He leaned the vampire back on the bed, hovering over him. Nero just quirked an eyebrow, willing to play along for now. "Seeing you… begging for more… asking me, _begging _me for it…" as he spoke, the half devil ran a hand over the teen's chest and his partner's breath hitched when those nimble fingers pinched at his nipple for just a moment before moving elsewhere.

"Don't make me… bite you… again…" he breathed out as his friend continued to torture him.

"I'm terrified…" Dante whispered, lips brushing against the teen's ear before giving the shell a little lick. A shiver ran down the vampire's spine.

"I'm serious… I'll… ah, drug you… a-again…" as soon as the words were out of the younger's mouth, the elder stopped the deliciously slow decent that his hands were making and sat up with an irritated expression. Nero propped himself up on his elbows, his face asking the half devil why the hell he'd stopped.

"Fine then." The older slayer had to fight to keep the victorious smirk off his face; Nero's expression was just too great! It was perfect payback.

"W-what?" the teen's voice was still a little husky; Dante couldn't just leave him like this! This wasn't fair!

"I still haven't forgiven you for the first time kid." The elder winked then curled back up with his comforter, closing his eyes.

"Y-you… you asshole!" Nero hissed, trying to keep his voice lower, trying not to wake the young woman down the hall. In response, Dante let out a very fake snore and the teen punched his shoulder.

"You're seriously just gonna leave me like this?" the vampire couldn't his partner, his sex addicted partner, was just going to leave him hanging! The elder slayer looked over his shoulder.

"If you play nicely, maybe I'll give something in return." The promise in these words was enough to have the smaller excited all over again. He leaned down to where there was a small streak of blood on the elder neck, licking it gently and savoring the sharp taste.

"How nicely?" he breathed. The half devil grinned again and flipped them over, hovering over the teen once more.

"You're on the right track." The red devil kissed his friend but pulled away when the younger tried to deepen the kiss, loving the small whine that came from those soft lips.

"Please Dante…" Nero reached out for the elder, wanting more contact, to feel that mouth on his, to taste that tongue against his own.

"Ah, ah, ah…" the larger male winked and pinned the teen's wrists above his head, securing them up there with a discarded belt from the floor.

"Wha…?" the vampire tugged on his restraints, looking at them confused.

"I know you can get out, but don't even try." The half devil said and the younger looked back to him, the confusion still in his eyes. Better just make him forget it, Dante thought, and kissed the smaller male deeply, running his hands down the kid's sides. He felt his friend tugging on the restraint again, still trying to break free and he pulled back.

"Stop doing that!" Nero hissed, squirming under the older man.

"No." the half devil breathed in the kid's ear, "I still haven't quite forgiven you… so just do as I say…" to his surprise, the teen stilled, obviously too worked up to want to fight any longer.

"Good boy." He teased and the partial devil growled back at him. The growl turned to a purr when the elder began littering the teen's neck and torso with small lovebites that faded quickly due to the younger's demon blood. Dante knew that he'd sweet spot when the vampire hissed lightly; he made a mental note of the spot and put his fingers in front of Nero's lips. The kid took them into his mouth willingly enough, and began lightly sucking on them.

Dante rewarded his partner by pushing the younger's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, leaving the teen's body exposed to the cool night air. The vampire growled low in his throat at the sensation of cold, but it only lasted a moment before the elder gave the head of his member a small lick. At this, Nero's hips arched up a little and his fangs shot down in his mouth, nicking the half devil's fingers.

"Sorry," he mumbled around them, licking the blood away before the larger male pulled them from his lips.

"Jeez, if you were hungry you shoulda just said something." Dante teased, Nero was about to give a snarky reply when a single finger entered him, causing him to lose his train of thought and he arched his hips up again, praying his partner would do more than just tease him mercilessly.

"Dante…" he breathed as the half devil added a second finger and then a third, never giving the kid's own neglected member more than a lick or a ghost of warm breath.

"What kid?" the elder asked as though his friend wasn't writhing beneath him in desperation.

"Do something… dammit!" the teen arched again.

"What was that?" he leaned low over Nero's face, looking deeply into those feisty eyes.

"Just… fuck me… _please…_" the vampire yelped when Dante's fingers brushed teasingly over his sweet spot before pulling out. The partial devil was ashamed of the pleading whine that slipped from his throat as the larger male took sweet time removing the rest of his clothes, revealing his own leaking need.

"I suppose…" his partner mused before grinning again and settling down in between the younger's legs, he couldn't help but tease the kid one more time, rubbing right before the teen's entrance and Nero let out another breathy.

"_…please..._"

"Well when you beg like that…" Dante sighed in pleasure as the kid's molten walls slowly enveloped him and the smaller male hissed slightly in discomfort before turning to nibble on the area where neck met shoulder. Dante let his fanged friend adjust for a few moments before starting a deliciously, _torturously _slow pace, both of them moaning lowly with every rock of the elder's hips, the kid's Bringer and their own demonic red eyes the only sources of light in the bedroom.

"Dante…" the teen groaned as the half devil brushed his prostate. This inevitably cracked the elder's control and their speed began to pick up, the vampire's legs wrapping around his partner's waist, pulling the man in deeper. Dante groaned pleasurably, slamming hard into the teen's tight ass, causing the younger's hips arch up instinctively.

"More…" his captive moaned, a small stream of saliva trailing from his lips. The stronger of the two couldn't deny a request like that, their lovemaking was beginning to get a little loud but neither could find it in them to care as both steadily approached their ends.

Acting on his still new bloodlust, Nero bit deeply into Dante's shoulder, the explosive taste of the elder's blood sending him over the edge with a muffled cry. The pain of the bite contrasting with the extreme pleasure of Nero's muscles tightening around him pulled Dante after his partner.

"Nero!"

The two lay there for a few minutes, panting. Dante released the teen's wrists and Nero was about to curl up with the elder when he was unexpectedly pushed away.

"What the hell old man?" he hissed.

"You'll just bite me again in the morning." The half devil pouted, Nero rolled his eyes.

"I will not."

"Promise?" Dante looked in his eyes pleadingly, the vampire's blue hues looked to the ceiling again.

"Moron. Cross my heart I will not bite you." He crossed a glowing finger over his chest. As soon as he did, Dante grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Great, 'night kid." Nero couldn't help but chuckle at the half devil's childish antics.

"'night old man."

A/N: O.o That is a really long chapter! And the second lemon! I didn't intend for it to be one at first but then I got started and it just seemed like the perfect way to go, I was in a lemony mood… *shrugs* now… scholarships… eww…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	14. Manic Monday

A/N: Hey guys! So I just had an insanely stressful day, I had my District Solo this morning and just barely squeaked through with a 1 rating (which is good), this means I can move on to States but the judge only gave me a 1 because I'm a senior and will not have another opportunity and does not think I will do well at States, so I say "challenge accepted". Anyway, I just got done with a stint of playing DMC3 and watching cutscenes from DMC4 (and trying Bloody Palace mode for the first time, which is _insanely _fun). So now I'm bursting with ideas and have a little more idea where this fic is headed. Onward to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Okay, who's the moron who still thinks that I'm Capcom?

Manic Monday

Dante blinked slowly when he woke up, feeling oddly refreshed considering the previous night's activities. He stretched leisurely and looked over at his bedmate; Nero was sprawled out on his back, sun shining lightly on his face, his mouth was slightly open and… the kid wasn't breathing. The elder slayer had a moment of panic and put his ear to the teen's chest, and let out a sigh of relief when an unsteady heartbeat met his ears, he couldn't remember exactly, did vampires need to breathe? The kid shuffled slightly, no motion coming from his chest, nor did he seem uncomfortable so the half devil assumed the answer to that question was no. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the concept of his partner being a vampire. It was just odd. After stretching once more, he hopped out of bed, deciding there was no harm in letting the partial devil get a few more Z's.

As he walked downstairs, Dante was startled to hear someone shuffling around, and then he remembered that that girl… Kylie? No. Kyrie. That's what it was, yeah, she was here. And… the elder was currently having second thoughts about coming downstairs right away without the kid's backup, he didn't know what she had heard last night, or what she had seen, or thought she saw. The redhead looked up when he strolled into the kitchen, appearing as nonchalant as usual but was panicking, just a little, on the inside.

"Good morning Dante." She greeted casually and the devil hunter gave a quiet grunt in reply, headed directly for the coffee machine which already had a nice pot waiting.

"Is Nero up?"

"No, he's still asleep."

"I see…" she trailed off awkwardly and Dante sighed.

"I'll go get him." He rose to his feet once more and began heading for the stairs, mug of black coffee in hand.

"It's alright, I can…"

"I got it, kid should be up by now anyway." The half devil wanted his face to be the first one Nero saw upon waking, he also didn't want Kyrie to go upstairs and panic after finding the teen not breathing. The sun shown on the vampire's white hair, making it look almost like a halo floating around his head, the elder grinned and put the mug on the nightstand and bent forward.

Nero inhaled deeply when he felt soft lips against his own, his lungs felt oddly stiff, as though they hadn't been used properly in a while. His ocean blue eyes fluttered open and he saw Dante looking back at him with his trademark grin.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." The elder teased and the younger rolled his eyes, yawning a second later.

"I'm still tired…" he attempted to roll back over; the warm sun was just making him… so… sleepy…

"Nope. Time to get up." and his partner pulled the sheets from under him, causing the teen to fall from the bed with a startled yelp.

"What the hell?" he snapped, jumping to his feet and glaring at the half devil, only to pause in his retort, the other man looked completely serious.

"I think your girl wants to talk to you. I'm pretty sure she saw or heard _something _last night, the two of us weren't exactly silent." Nero paled and swallowed dryly. Dante offered his mug of coffee.

"Here, it'll at least wake you up a little."

"Thanks." The younger said softly after taking a large swallow of the bitter liquid.

"Oh, and Nero?" the vampire turned to look at the half devil once more, a question in his gaze. "You might want to get dressed first." The teen turned a brilliant shade of red and sputtered a few excuses before dashing down the hall in a hastily grabbed robe to get dressed.

"Good morning Nero." Kyrie greeted the vampire with a smile when he entered the main office area.

"Good morning." He returned, covering his mouth with a hand as he yawned again. The younger slayer had begun to notice that extending his canines was an involuntary reaction when he yawned, which was a total pain in the ass.

"Nero, can we… talk?" it was a bold statement coming from the redheaded female and it did nothing to resolve that tight wound ball of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

"Sure." The teen sat down next to his former damsel and the girl let out a strained sigh.

"I saw you… and Dante last night…" Kyrie took another deep breath "You were… sharing a rather… intimate moment…"

"Kyrie…" Nero whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Why?" his adoptive sister turned to him, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones. "Why him?"

"He… we just… it wasn't…" the teen didn't know how to answer her question, as he didn't know just where he stood with the elder slayer himself.

"I could give you what you want…" she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "He just makes it worse… you're more… demonic. When you're around him." This was a step too far in Nero's book and the confusion in his gaze turned to anger.

"No Kyrie. Dante doesn't change who I am, that's what you did, that what Fortuna did, I can be _me _here. I don't have to worry about the looks, the stares, the whispers behind my back." The redhead had opened her mouth but Nero continued before she had the chance to say anything. "Don't tell me they weren't there, they were. I'm accepted here, the old man cares about all of me, not just the human part, the demonic too, _all of me. _I'm willing to help you get back on your feet again, I owe you that much, but don't expect me to take you back, not when I've got something special of my own starting."

Dante couldn't help but smile from the stairs upon hearing Nero's words, so the kid thought that there was something between them to?

A/N: I feel like this was a pretty lighthearted chapter, but I was feeling pretty lighthearted. Things'll start getting shaken up again next chapter, I think. I can't say if I'll post tomorrow, or rather, later today because I've challenged myself to finish every. Single. Essay. Tomorrow. Wish me luck?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	15. Troubles at Noon

A/N: Hello all! I didn't get near as much done scholarship-wise as I'd hoped but those accursed things _will _be finished by the end of the week and you'll stop hearing me complain about them. Anyway, fanfiction's always the best way to end a weekend and god do I need all the help I can get to survive this week…

Disclaimer: I've dipped my toes in the crazy pond a few too many times to have come up with the genius that is DMC

Troubles at Noon

Kyrie was silent for a few moments before she just smiled weakly.

"I guess I didn't really expect you to listen to me…" her voice carried an age to it that didn't quite suit the young woman.

"Kyrie, I still care about you." Nero started, then paused and cleared his throat. "You will always be important to me, but just not in the way that you want."

"I understand." She whispered, the partial devil put a hand on her shoulder and she met his eyes and he could see the uncertainty, the fear in them. Nero couldn't blame her; she'd just gotten out of a bad relationship and gone back to someone that she thought would welcome her only to get rejected.

"How can I help you?" putting her on the right track wouldn't make things perfect between them again, the teen doubted that their relationship would ever be as smooth and simple as it used to be, but he had to do _something._

"Taking me home would be really nice." Kyrie sniffed, smiling honestly this time. "I kind of spent all my money getting here…" Nero laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I think that's manageable."

"Speak for yourself kid." Dante sneered from the stairs and the vampire's eyes snapped up to the elder's. "I've got a business to run and every time I call Lady she just adds more onto my debt for having to watch the office."

"Call Trish." The teen stated simply "She's in town and won't charge you, especially if I'm the one to make the request." The half devil's eyes widened as thought this thought had never occurred to him.

"You're right!" he leapt over the railing and snatched up the old phone on the desk.

"Moron…" Nero whispered and Kyrie laughed, she was feeling better than she had in a long time, despite her friend not returning her feelings any longer. The brutal honesty felt nice, refreshing, perhaps all she needed was a fresh start…

It took a few days to reach the remote island where Nero grew up and the teen couldn't be happier that the journey was over, as on the trips the only time he could feed was when they stopped late, late in the night and Dante wasn't too irritable to be on the receiving end of a few bites. Stepping off the ferry and into the midday sun wasn't a very intelligent idea either, his head pounded at the intensity of the light and the heat that it brought. He swayed slightly and the elder slayer looked at him warily.

"Nero, you okay?" Dante asked and the younger nodded, his vision spinning lightly.

"Nero?" Kyrie turned to him, watching him.

"I'm fi…" the vampire's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

The teen blinked a few hours later, and the first thing he saw was Dante's worried blue eyes.

"Kid?"

"What happened?" Nero groaned, putting a hand to his throbbing head.

"You passed out; I think the sun got to you a little."

"But I thought that it didn't have any effect on me…"

"You're right, for the most part, it doesn't. It'll make you tired and you'll burn easily."

"That's no different than when I was little." The teen interrupted, remembering coming home from the beach as a young boy, bright red and complaining that his skin hurt.

"But… too much heat, too much intense sunlight can do this to you, it's pretty much like you get a heatstroke."

"Fantastic." The vampire mumbled, rising slowly to his feet and trying to shake the black spots from his vision as he did so.

"Hey, wait, you shouldn't…" Dante reached out after his friend.

"It's nighttime, I'll be fine." Nero said. Internally, he was hoping that there would be a certain acquaintance of his on duty. The half devil seemed to read his thoughts because he sighed and said.

"Go. But whatever happens Nero, don't lose yourself, because I won't hesitate if you do." Dante knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop the younger slayer; he just hoped that the vampire didn't lose to his bloodlust or his demonic instincts. The kid nodded once and left the house, grabbing his beloved weapons on the way out the door.

The cool nighttime air felt great in the partial devil's lungs, it was like the darkness was rejuvenating him, making him stronger, calling out to him… He was glad that Dante didn't stop him, that the elder understood his need to protect his adoptive sister. After another deep breath, the teen took off at a brisk jog to the main watchpoint of the city.

A few late night wanderers looked after him curiously, obviously noticing the bright gleam of his Devil Bringer that he hadn't bothered to wrap on his way out the door. Upon arriving at the watchpoint he was disappointed to see that Phil wasn't there, in fact, it looked like a couple of noobs who had drawn the short straw. The vampire snickered, remembering _those _days with a combination of dislike and pity for the poor saps standing in the cooler night air, fighting off sleep. Deciding that there was nothing to lose from walking up and introducing himself to the young guards, perhaps break their boredom, the demon slayer approached the gate to the headquarters, his human hand raised in greeting.

"Who's there?" demanded the one with dirty blonde hair rather nervously. The kid was almost a head shorter than Nero, just how old was this guy? His partner was blatantly asleep, cheek resting on the hilt of his sword, a little trail of drool leaking from his snoring mouth.

"A former member of the Order." The vampire said, stepping within the circle of light. The boy looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"You… you're Nero!" he squeaked, the partial devil merely raised a silver eyebrow.

"You're the one who saved us!" the boy's pale grey eyes were looking to Nero's right side, which the teen had turned away from the Knight in training out of habit.

"I… I guess…" he said slowly, the older teen wasn't used to people still appreciating what he'd done, most of them had acted as though it had never happened and resented him for the demon blood in his veins.

"My name's Jeff." The boy said excitedly, and then hesitated for a moment. "I was wondering… can I… see your arm? The one that you used to crush the statue?" it was Nero's turn to hesitate, but after a brief moment, pulled his right arm from behind himself. Jeff's eyes lit up in wonder and his hands paused just over the red demonic hide, looking at the vampire. Nero nodded and Jeff grabbed the unusual limb, turning it over and looking at it like it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

"Jeff." There came a cold voice from behind Nero and the teen whipped around, coming face to face with a scrawny man in a brilliant white lab coat.

"Dr. Marcus!" the boy saluted. The doctor eyed the vampire up and down, taking him in as though he were a bug under a microscope. The older teen shuddered; he'd seen that look before.

"You're Nero." He stated. Jeff was about to exclaim something excitedly but a cold look from the doctor stopped him in his tracks.

"I am." Nero said, internally tensing, his instincts were screaming at him and after he felt a tiny pinprick in his arm he belatedly realized he should've acted on them sooner. Whatever this pathetic man had just drugged him with; it was insanely powerful, because Nero felt himself slipping into blackness…

A/N: Hehe… yeah, that's the ending point. I told you things would be shaken up this chapter. Anyway, I'll be updating tomorrow as usual, for now I'm going to finish my Cran-Grape juice and go to bed. It makes me feel kind of vampire-like myself… cause it looks like… never mind.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	16. Early Morning Worries

A/N: Snow day again! Yeah! But sadly, I do have gymnastics practice and my college class… sigh, oh well, what'cha gonna do? Anyway, I'm typing this up before pumping out a few stupid essays, my goal is to get a bunch of stuff done really fast today and then I can go over to my friend's house before practice and play DMC4, or rather, sit there and laugh when she fails.

Disclaimer: Dante is not mine, nor is Nero… sad day…

Early Morning Worries

Dante was pacing, and he would pause every pass or so and think about going after the kid but… maybe he saw someone he knew on the way there or back and stopped to chat. It was a definite possibility. He looked at the clock and realized that it had been a couple hours since Nero had left, he should be back now, back and in bed with the elder slayer… The half devil was a little hesitant to admit it but there was a lot of potential in his relationship with the young vampire.

"Dante?" the slayer in red whirled around to see a rather sleepy looking Kyrie standing in the hallway. "Are you alright? Where's Nero?"

"He went out for a walk, but that was over an hour ago."

"He probably started talking with the guys on the night shift; he'd always mention that he wished someone would talk to him when he had to do it. Said it kept the sleep at bay." The redhead smiled softly. "He'll be okay, but if it'll make you feel better, we can head out and look for him, just let me get dressed." The elder didn't quite know what to make of her statement; he didn't think that the songstress was very fond of him, especially after taking Nero from her.

"I care about him, that's all. He's the only family that I have left and he's happy with you, that's all I can wish for." She kept her back to the half devil but Dante still felt the truth in her words.

Nero blinked groggily; his head felt like it weighed a ton…

"Waking up already?" he head a voice say and the teen blinked again to bring the scrawny doctor from before into focus.

"What do you… want?" the teen's words were slurred but still understandable.

"What do I want? I want to know more about you. Agnus's research notes on you were absolutely fascinating, the ones I managed to salvage anyway…" Nero's eyes widened, no wonder this freak gave him a sense of déjà vu…

"Why kidnap me? What is there to gain from researching me?"

"You're human… with the power of a devil. If I can figure out how that balance works… how to give it to others… people would pay through the nose to get a piece of that. I would be in possession of a huge power piece."

"You're insane." Nero stated, and then to the young male's horror, he felt the icy daggers in his throat and his heart suddenly decided that it no longer wanted to perform its duty. This sent the partial devil into a coughing fit, trying desperately to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Marcus leapt forward, genuine worry in his eyes. Nero glared at him and felt that steady thrum pick back up, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't fed since… last night? Two nights ago? Far too long.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, Nero didn't answer, just continued to glare. "I can't have you starving now can I? What do you want to eat? I don't have a lot of options but I'll see what I can do." This man had completely lost the teen, he kidnapped him, had him tied to an operation table, and was politely asking him what he wanted to eat? What the hell…? Dr. Marcus snapped his fingers

"Oh! I know! How about a tuna sandwich? I know the best recipe for it!" the scrawny man turned and headed up the stairs, muttering to himself the whole while.

"He's insane." Nero shook his head "I got myself kidnapped by a madman." The teen's voice held an edge of disbelief, and then he took a deep breath and pulled on his restraints as hard as he could. Nothing. Whatever they were made out of, they were intensely strong, especially to be able to hold his Devil Bringer with no difficulty. That and he was still trying to shake off the effects of whatever he'd been drugged with.

"I wonder if this is what Dante feels like after I bite him…"

A few minutes later the doctor returned with a plate in hand, a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put some onions into the mix too, it just adds to the flavor that way." The scent hit his nose and the vampire was startled when his stomach recoiled from it, he normally loved tuna… it must be the bloodlust. Seriously, how long had it been since he'd fed? His fangs extended and the thrum of the madman's heartbeat was loud in his ears. When Dr. Marcus held the toasted sandwich in front of his face, Nero opted for biting the man's hand as hard as he could, pushing as much venom into the man's system as possible. The stunned expression on the scrawny brunette's face was worth the rather sour taste of the man's blood. Despite the fact that it didn't taste as good as Dante's, Nero still found himself lapping the excess from his lips, wishing for more.

"You're… a… vampire…" Dr. Marcus managed before collapsing into a heap on the cement floor.

"Wonderful Nero." The teen muttered to himself "Now what?" he looked around the room, hoping that he would see something that could help him get out of here. "Damn! I'm an idiot! Just threw my trump on the table! Think Dante's gambling habits are wearing off on me…"

"Think…" the vampire clenched his eyes closed, trying to figure a way out of this scenario. Maybe… maybe if he Triggered… the shockwave from that always was powerful… perhaps it would bust him out of whatever these cuffs were made out of. Nero took a deep breath, and called on the demon katana resting within his Devil Bringer, blue light flashed from the demonic limb and the white haired teen let out a blood curdling scream.

Dante stopped running when he felt a burst of demonic power. Kyrie looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Nero just Triggered." The half devil took off at twice his original speed and the redhead behind him struggled to keep up.

"What?" she panted

"He just accessed his demonic side; he wouldn't do that unless there was something seriously threatening him." Please let the kid be alright, Dante prayed to whatever was listening.

A/N: Yeah, so now we'll actually see how Nero's vampirism affects his devil side… next chapter. Mwahahaha! I'm feeling evil.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	17. Daunting Dawn

A/N: Hey people! I currently feel like that one children's book, Alexander and the Terrible, Rotten, No Good, Very Bad Day or whatever it's actually called… everything just decided that it wants to explode in my face or something. The previous chapter (which I always leave loaded on my Safari so I can reference it when writing the next one) decided that it needed to reload when I got to school… -_- Really?! So now it's blocked and if there are slight inconsistencies in my writing I apologize. To top it off, the keyboard I'm using right now is a piece of shit… the buttons don't register half the time…

Disclaimer: False. Black bear.

Daunting Dawn

Nero couldn't think straight… all that crossed his mind was _redbloodneedwantdrinkhungryr edwetwarm… _the rational part was shoved in a back corner, gagged and bound. The white haired teen thrashed, the binds on his wrists finally snapping and he crashed to the floor, Yamato and his other beloved weapons forgotten in the haze clouding his vision. Upon standing his nostrils flared, catching the scent of fresh blood, glowing crimson eyes locked on the small tear in the doctor's hand, he then wrinkled his lip. _Badblooddruggedtaintedbadver ybad _that and there was some bizarre niggling in the back of his mind, a painful niggling, he couldn't take Marcus's blood, but the reason as well as the man's actual identity eluded him. _Outopenmustgetout _with that the Triggered vampire took off, though he didn't know where he was going or why.

-Blood and Bullets-

Dante ran as fast as he possibly could, going the place where he'd felt the flash of power signaling the kid's Trigger. He came upon what looked like a homemade lab and an unconscious, bleeding scientist on the floor. The half devil checked the man's pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found the man alive, merely drugged; another sweep of the room showed the telltale signs of a Trigger being activated, the teen must've used it to get out of the bindings after being… captured? By this scrawny guy?

"That's Dr. Marcus!" Kyrie panted, appearing in the doorway behind the elder slayer.

"Who?"

"He's a scientist, he's definitely got a few screws loose but he's harmless… most of the time…"

"Do you think he'd kidnap Nero? Or even be capable of doing so?"

"Maybe… I don't know, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Did Nero do all this?" the redhead looked stunned at the destruction of the lab, Dante almost rolled his eyes, clearly, this girl hadn't seen the amount of damage the partial devil could dish out without even trying.

"Yeah, I've gonna see if I can find him, be quiet." The elder slayer closed his eyes, trying to focus on the kid's demonic aura, it didn't take him long to find but there was something… off about it. Without another word, the half devil took off after his vampiric friend.

-Blood and Bullets-

_Bloodhungryneedpainhurt… _Nero screamed, dropping to his knees putting both hands over his ears. That _sound, _it was _everywhere! Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump… _The intensity of it hurt his head, made his throat pound harder, muddled his thoughts even further… Why couldn't it go away!? The teen yelled again, wishing, hoping, _praying _that it would just stop… Two beats were getting closer, accompanied by their footfalls.

Dante stopped cold when he saw Nero, the poor boy was in his Triggered state, curled up in a fetal position on the ground, hands over his ears, eyes closed tightly. He had heard the kid's screams when they got close and it pained the older man to hear them, luckily, the half devil was thinking enough to snap an arm out and stop Kyrie from approaching the distraught teen.

"Don't."

"But he's hurt!" the songstress snapped, pushing futilely at the slayer's arm, Dante looked her in the eyes in all the seriousness he could muster and said.

"You stay here, no need to get you cut up on accident." With that, he stepped slowly towards Nero; the vampire took no notice of him, still curled up on the ground, the blue entity of his Trigger hovering over his shoulders, mimicking the motion. The slayer in red noticed one brave tear leak from the boy's eye and trail down his cheek.

Nero had a slight moment of clarity when strong and sturdy arms pulled him from the ground, embracing him in their warmth. Crimson eyes snapped open and took notice of an equally red coat under his nose. _Sweetbloodgoodverygoodmustha veneedbite…_

"Dan…te…" the word softly escaped dry lips.

"I'm here kid, I got ya…" Dante smoothed the messy white hair under his fingertips, the kid was panting, but no heartbeat emanated from his chest. Nero seemed to be struggling against his own instincts, fighting against the urge to bite his partner, despite the desperation of his body.

"Do it Nero, it's alright, just do what you need to." the elder slayer whispered into the younger's ear. With that, Nero let out a vicious snarl and buried his long fangs into his friend's neck, and immediately began sucking greedily upon the wound. Dante held back a slight wince, no wonder the kid always licked it, his saliva must produce some sort of numbing agent or something; he heard a slight squeak of surprise from Kyrie but paid her no mind, he simply kept on stroking Nero's hair, murmuring reassurances to his younger counterpart.

A/N: I like this chapter. A lot. I don't know why, but I love writing baser instincts like that, that need to the point where you can't produce a solid thought. Anyway!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	18. Unbalanced Thursday

A/N: Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday! I feel really bad about that, I had a gymnastics meet (another regional qualifying score on the uneven bars!) and I uh… had a bruised hand… literally, the palm of my hand is purple right now… cause I was stupid and uh, hehe, ran into a wall… not only that but it _had _to be my left hand, yes I'm a southpaw. Yeah, last night my performance was a test of my own pain tolerance… so now I'm gonna give you guys the chapter that I passed out in the middle of writing last night.

Disclaimer: Sigh… I do not own Devil May Cry; sadly I didn't beat out Ninjatheory at the auction…

Unbalanced Thursday

Nero felt like he was in heaven… sweet blissful heaven… all in one taste, a taste that he swallowed just as fast as he could get it into his mouth. He could feel the heat of it warming him out the ends of his fingers and toes, the teen growled and buried his fangs further into…? Nero's eyes snapped open and he let out a choked sound of surprise as the identity of his victim came to the front of his mind. He was about to pull away, to stop draining the life from his friend but Dante just pulled him closer with a deep rooted growl.

"You're not done; don't try to stop until you're done. I can handle it."

"I…" Nero's voice echoed with the power of his still active Trigger.

"Drink." The elder slayer bared his neck and the vampire felt a flare of possessive pride emanating from his more demonic instincts, this powerful devil was submitting to him. He growled and sunk his stained fangs into his partner's equally stained neck. Dante sighed softly at this, a few sparks of red electricity dancing across his skin.

The half devil was starting to feel a little giddy from the younger slayers venom working its way through his thinning blood; this was in addition to the feeling of Nero's demonic aura permeating the air in heavy waves around him. All of this combined together caused Dante to loosen his grip on his devil side, flickers of red electricity dancing between himself and the young vampire, he knew his eyes had flickered to a bright glowing red, just as the kid's did, a shiver ran down his spine once as he weakly attempted to resist the pull of his own power and then he let loose his own Trigger. Dark claws bit into the teen's skin and leathery wings encased them as he fed his younger counterpart with his own lifeblood.

-Blood and Bullets-

Kyrie couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, Dante had just knelt down next to her adoptive brother and Nero had… bit the elder slayer? The redhead watched in stunned silence as the boy she had grown up with suckled the wound on the half devil's neck like a kitten lapping up milk. What was this…? Didn't the white haired boy know that he was drinking his partner's blood? Did he need it? Was it a half devil thing? The songstress found herself rooted to the spot as Nero tried to pull away only to be stopped by his older counterpart. Then something _happened _to Dante, the larger male growled, red electricity rippling over his form, and then he _changed_. Kyrie had seen Nero's Trigger, while it was something that she wasn't fond of, she knew what it was and not to fear it, Nero still looked like Nero in it… but Dante… Dante _became _a demon, wings, claws, tough looking red hide; the female couldn't help but let out a small yelp of instinctual terror at the sudden change. The elder's Triggered form was that of a powerful monster, the type of thing that chases you in your dreams.

Nero, on the other hand, found his friend's demon form something of beauty, a masterfully crafted work of art, every line and marking on and around the red and black pieces of armor flowed seamlessly with one another. The half devil's presence pulsing out power and… protection, yes, Dante was a protector, through and through. You didn't want to be on the receiving end of the man's rage, you _couldn't _be, if you wanted to live. The teen's frantic drinking finally slowed and he released the bloody hide between his teeth, licking it clean as the wound healed slightly slower than was normal for the half devil. Dante let out a soft purr and shifted slightly, still keeping Nero trapped in the red demon's wings and arms.

"Thank you Dante…" the vampire whispered, his Trigger finally fading, along with the potent demandings of his newer instincts.

"Sure thing kid." The elder growled out, letting Nero rise to his feet and dust himself off. Dante's Trigger vanished with a flash of demonic power but the larger male remained on the ground.

"Uh… kid? Can you give me a hand? Venom's kinda making me a little tipsy…"

"I'm amazed you didn't pass out, I injected you with a lot…"

"Must be building up a tolerance to it, demon blood works wonders on that kind of thing." Dante shrugged and then grunted as the teen helped haul him to his feet, despite the younger's still slightly weakened state.

"Nero?" Kyrie's soft voice broke the casual spell over the two partners. Self consciously, the vampire wiped at his face, positive that the half devil's blood was smeared there.

"Kyrie… the other day I… kinda got turned into a vampire…" the songstress merely blinked at him, her head tilting ever so slightly to one side.

"Vampire? What's that?" Dante would've face palmed if he had the energy, what kind of place was Fortuna if they didn't even know what vampires were? And the city's guard called themselves demon hunters… what a joke.

"Vampires are a sort of demon." He supplied for the white haired teen, who just looked at him as he spoke. Funny, normally Nero would have hit him for interrupting… "They are one of the few kinds of demons that can turn humans or other beings into their own kind. They are immortal blood drinkers of the night." Aforementioned blood drinker rolled his eyes.

"That makes this sound very elegant." He snorted but then noticed Kyrie's rather appalled expression.

"You… so you… that's why…"

"Yes." Nero felt calmer than he should have for this moment; he should be freaking out, his ex-girlfriend just found out about his new eating habits, but instead, he felt… mellow? Must be the fact that his stomach was full and he felt comfortably warm for the first time in days.

A/N: Happy Valentine's day to all of you, yeah I should've had some sappy chapter because of the holiday but gotta follow wherever the plot takes me, maybe I'll start doing fun oneshots for the major holidays (at least the ones that I know…). I'm sitting next to a vase of a dozen red roses right now (my boyfriend is amazing… and kind of cheesy…) but for those of you who are lacking a significant other on this day, go to youtube and type in Nero and Dante Caramelldansen, it'll at least make you smile for a few minutes it's so cute! . I have a review to reply to down here so! Review time!

NaturalEvil: Why don't you have PMing? I was going to reply to your review the moment I got it… :( Anywho! I'm glad you like my story, I love new reviewers, you people make my day XD

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	19. 7:00? Time to Freak Out

A/N: Hey guys! So, in my orchestra, we're playing Mozart's 25th symphony again and I just have to say, I _love _that piece! It's so dramatic and it just has that darker feel to it that I really enjoy in my classical music. Now I'm listening to it as well as some of my favorite anime openings (I really need to get those on my iPad). Again, thank you to all my reviewers, favorites and followers, you people make me sooo happy!

Disclaimer: Isn't the fact that I'm writing fanfiction proof enough that I don't own Devil May Cry?

7:00? Time to Freak Out

"No…no…" Kyrie was backing up, her brown eyes still wide and the fear blatantly obvious in them.

"Kyrie… it's okay, I just…" Nero reached forward oblivious to the streaks of blood on his outstretched fingers.

"No!" the songstress had reached her limit, she turned and ran. The teen was about to follow her when Dante grabbed his shoulder.

"She won't listen." The elder said as the vampire looked at him with wide and startled eyes "She's scared. I hate to say this but things probably won't be the same between you anymore." Nero let out a deep sigh, his visage suddenly seeming much, much older than he actually was.

"I know. Things really changed the moment she saw us a few days ago… wait, no. Things changed the moment she saw this." He raised his right arm, looking at the glowing blue talons with a mix of wonder and disgust.

"Kid…" the half devil wasn't sure what to say, he wanted the teen to be happy, but if he'd never truly awakened his demon blood then he probably wouldn't have the seeds of a relationship with the white haired man. Nero turned to him, a rather forced grin on his face.

"It's alright, it never would have worked out between us, besides, I think I caught something a little better." The younger teased, throwing in a small wink. Dante blinked, caught completely off guard by the kid's forwardness, and then started laughing.

"You think you caught me? I think you got that a little backwards my fanged friend." The vampire simply raised an eyebrow.

"You think so? Because who was the one baring their throat to me?" he asked, his partner simply growled playfully at the teen.

"Bite me."

"You sure? You're looking kind of pale…" Nero smirked, baring a single fang. All this earned him was a whack to the back of the head.

"Move you moron." The younger slayer snickered and began heading back toward town, the lighthearted moment fading the second it was over.

The duo's first stop was Dr. Marcus's place; the scrawny brunette seemed to have regained consciousness not that long ago as the man was just beginning to attempt to get up. As soon as the two partial devils descended the stairs the man's face brightened.

"You found the son of Sparda."

"'S Dante." The elder growled, still too buzzed on venom and short on blood to have much patience.

"Of course, I was wondering…"

"Look." Nero interrupted the man both hands raised in a manner that betrayed the younger's long day despite it being early morning. "I don't want any trouble from you, in fact, my partner and I are leaving town shortly, so please, _please _just don't do anything as stupid as kidnapping strangers off the streets again, I really don't like having to kill off humans…" the Dr. paled but nodded fervently.

"Of course! No problem! But may I…"

"No." both hunter's responded without hearing the man out. The scrawny scientist was too harmlessly crazy to cause much damage; catching Nero must have been a fluke. With that, the boys left the man to fight out the effects of vampire venom on his own.

"Do you actually hurt hu…"

"No. That was just to scare him." The teen said a small smile on his face. The elder didn't know why he'd even doubted his friend's feelings for mankind for a moment. Perhaps it was because Nero reminded him of Vergil on occasion.

The next stop was back at the house; Kyrie had locked herself in her room and didn't come out when the two slayers came in. After gathering all of their things, Nero stood in front of the white door and said.

"I don't know what you think of me anymore but… you're family to me Kyrie, that means that you'll always be important, if you're ever in trouble again, get a hold of Dante or I, you know where to find me."

With that, the young vampire went to his partner and they headed out of the religious city, the sun still low in the sky. They were nearly to the port when Nero noticed the dark hair of an old 'acquaintance' of his. He growled low in his throat, his eyes taking on a red sheen almost immediately and his elongated to dangerous points.

"Nero." Dante warned, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"That _monster _deserves to die…" the words were low, the vampire was on the brink of Triggering… _again._ The way that his instincts seemed to rule the last time the kid had Triggered, Dante didn't want to see what would become of the disgusting excuse of a human being who he assumed to be Phil.

"Kid, he's not worth the effort. Kyrie's gotten her wake-up call, she won't go back." Nero blinked and looked to the older man who just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon, let's go home."

"Yeah."

A/N: I feel like this chapter was a lot of filler but the end seemed kind of fluffy… anyway, I cannot guarantee updates this weekend (I've got a lot going on) but I will hint at the fact that next chapter entails yummy goodness in a car *wink wink*

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	20. Toothy Twilight

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! (damn scholarships… they better pay off…). Anyway, I just want to say OMYGOD THANK YOU GUYS! I've hit 100 reviews, I mean, holy _crap_, I never expected to be able to say that… _ever._ You people make me ridiculously happy. So as I promised, this chapter will have yummy deliciousness in a car… yay! Review time real quick.

Guest: Thank you sooo much! Yeah, I'm still new to writing lemon but I feel like it's getting better, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Eagles… oh wait, DMC is in this chapter too…

Toothy Twilight

The ride on the ferry was uneventful, as was the majority of the car ride… that is if you call uneventful having to listen to Dante sing merrily (aka, not caring if he was even in remotely the right key…) and having to stop on occasion to slay a few wayward demons.

"_last thing I remember… I was, running for the door. I had to find a passage back, to place I was before… 'Relax' said the nightman, 'We are programmed to receive, you can check out any time you like… but you can never leave!" _Nero finally had enough when the elder slayer began singing the guitar solo. The teen jabbed a finger at the radio and the convertible fell silent as Dante quit his attempts at singing.

"C'mon kid! The Eagles are classic!" the man's cocky smirk was in its usual place.

"Yeah, they are, so I'd appreciate it if you quit trying to murder them." The vampire shot back, leaning his head back and watching the stars above them, letting the nighttime soothe his mind. Ignoring the half devil's pouting he let his thoughts wander.

"Why do you think I lost it after I Triggered?" he said softly. Dante looked at his partner, the kid looked fairly relaxed, his eyes flickering slightly luminescent in the light of the crescent moon, it seemed like the night was having more of an effect on him as the teen's body adjusted to vampirism.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was because you hadn't fed in a while…?" Nero looked at him and then back to the sky.

"Maybe…" the partial devil then became still, looking more like a blank doll than a living person.

"Dammit kid, quit doing that, it freaks me out." Dante muttered, the teen's eyes flickered over to him but the other slayer didn't move.

"Nero. Breathe. Seriously, it's creepy when you don't."

"What?" the vampire inhaled sharply, finally seeming to realize the fact that his body had ceased doing what it was supposed to. "I… I don't have to breathe?!" for a creature that didn't need to breathe, Dante found it half amusing, half worrying that the kid was nearly hyperventilating. The half devil pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed Nero by both shoulders.

"Nero, look at me, it's okay. I didn't realize that you didn't know, vampire don't need to breathe, okay? I just thought you were trying to freak me out, cause I will admit, it's pretty weird." As the elder spoke, the smaller male's breathing went back to a more normal level.

"This… is…" the young vampire didn't know what to make of what he'd just learned. What kind of living creature didn't need some form of oxygen? The teen's mind was whirring, and in his confusion his canines elongated, nearly piercing his bottom lip.

"Ouch!" he yelped, reflexively opening his mouth.

"What is it?" Dante asked, leaning forward and catching sight of the vampire's glistening white fangs.

"Kid, are you hungry again already?"

"Only a little, it's really not that bad… they just… come out sometimes…" the elder chuckled and tilted his head to the side after unbuckling his seat belt.

"Go ahead, I heal quickly, so long as you don't inject me too much."

"But…" Nero started to object but his partner silenced him with a finger to the lips.

"Don't complain, can't have you going crazy on me again." Dante smirked and the teen nodded, leaning forward to give the half devil's neck a tentative lick. Feeling the pulse under his tongue acted as a catalyst and the vampire dug his sharp teeth into the elder's pulse point. The larger male let out a low groan as Nero sucked slowly on his blood, seeming to want to draw out the experience this time rather than being possessed by his own instincts. The kid pushed at him a little, trying to get the older slayer to lean back, to submit; this pushed some of Dante's more demonic instincts to the forefront of his mind. The half devil growled and pushed the smaller male down, forcing the fangs from his neck; Nero shifted slightly uncomfortably around the council between the seats but his discomfort was soon forgotten as his partner unzipped his hoodie at a torturously slow pace.

"Dante…" he whispered as the elder's warm breath brushed over the small hairs on his chest, leaving goose bumps as the cooler night air settled over him again. All he got in response was a low chuckle before a wet, hot tongue ran the line from his navel up his abs. Nero arched his back and groaned openly, wanting more of that smooth, slick feeling. Already, his own hands were reaching for Dante's own clothing, clumsily unclasping the belts across the elder's chest and sliding the worn black top off his shoulders, taking that well known red coat with it.

"Jeez kid…" Dante breathed heavily when the teen's Devil Bringer scratched at his back, the sharp talons easily piercing the skin. The larger male didn't think he'd seen a more attractive sight than when Nero lifted those stained claws to his lips and licked the blood from each one individually. Despite not being in the dominant position, Nero sure was taking control of the current situation, with the hand not in his mouth; he reached down and rubbed the heel of his palm over the growing bulge in the elder's leather pants.

"Damn…" Dante growled, his voice slipping a few notches lower, he was well on his way to crossing over into demonic lust rather than just human desire. That could potentially be dangerous but the kid wasn't helping him to think any. The half devil's eyes sprung open again when he heard the vampire moan. Nero's white hair shown, splayed around his head in the moonlight, his naked body glistened with a thin layer of sweat (when did he do that? The elder wondered as he stared at his partner) as he willingly prepared himself to take the larger male's thick cock. The teen's mouth was open, revealing the tips of bloodstained fangs and his blue eyes were closed in pleasure. Dante could feel his demonic instincts pushing him to lay claim over this sexy little hunter and he knew that his own eyes had become a brilliant crimson. He swiftly removed the vampire's talons from his own entrance and after a fraction of a second to remove his pants, entered the boy in one harsh motion. Nero tossed his head back and his legs quickly came up to wrap around his friend's waist, trying to keep him right in that blindingly pleasurable spot.

"Ah! Da…!" he was unable to finish the word before the elder began a nearly brutal pace, slamming into the teen's prostate again and again. It didn't take long before red sparks caught the vampire's attention around the white stars in his vision.

"More!" he yelped, bucking his hips up to meet the half devil's thrusts. Dante growled, feeling his own demonic fangs in his mouth, those leathery wings pressing to flare out from his back…. The teen's cries broke his control on his Trigger and Nero hissed in pleasure, baring those deadly sharp fangs and digging the talons of his Bringer further into the elder's back as the red devil's cock tested the limits of the young vampire's tight entrance.

"_Mine._" Dante snarled in his partner's ear slamming especially hard into the kid's sweet spot.

"Dante!" Nero tipped over the edge into bliss, his hips jerking uncontrollably. The half devil was just able to stop his demon from claiming a bloody lovebite on his partner as the lights of heaven flashed before his own eyes.

"Nero…" he groaned, filling the body beneath him with searing heat. The two collapsed on one another and slipped into unconsciousness without bothering to even cover themselves from the open night air.

A/N: Ta-da! Fun times in the car! Dante's got to resist his own instincts cause he can't exactly bite Nero (and draw blood) without there being consequences…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	21. Surprises at Sun-Up

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone's having a good day, or night, whatever it may be in your time zone. My day isn't the greatest (I forgot about a test and spilled my coffee this morning) but y'know what? I don't care; it's been productive so far so I can't complain too much.

Disclaimer: … why? Why do you keep pestering me for this?

Surprises at Sun-Up

Nero was jolted from peaceful sleep by sound of an approaching car, at first his brain thought nothing of it, he was sure he was back at the office and Dante would come wake him soon for a mission. Then his eyes snapped back open, he was _not _in the office, he was asleep, naked in a convertible on the side of a back road. Better yet, was the larger white haired male lying over top of him, parts of his Trigger still lingering on his body.

"Dante." Nero hissed, beginning to squirm and managed to finagle his hoodie back over his shoulders.

"Go 'way…"

"Dante, there are people coming, you gotta put some clothes on." He poked his friend's cheek with a blue claw. The elder grumbled but fumbled back into his pants, leaning back in his own seat and turning away from the teen.

"Lemme 'lone…" was the sleepy response when the vampire poked him again.

"Dante, your Trigger…" there was further grumbling but the lingering traces of red and black armor faded back to pink flesh, the partial devil didn't even count to ten before the elder's breathing slowed back into that of sleep again. Nero heard the sound of a car door slamming and quickly pulled his pants back on, praying that these people would just see some guys who were taking a nap break and move along, the teen closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Dad, seriously, it's just a car, can't we just let it go?"

"No one just leaves a car like that on the side of the road Sadie, it won't take long." There was the sound of approaching footsteps and the vampire's nose managed to pick up the individual scents of the father and daughter before they could even see into the car. Nero could practically _feel _the eyes on him and he heard a soft.

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, they're asleep, leave them alone."

"What if they've broken down out here? I'm just trying to help. Excuse me." The teen knew he was being addressed again and shuffled, pretending to wake up. A tall blonde man stood at the edge of the convertible looking slightly concerned, his daughter stood at his side, staring at him with blatant curiosity.

"Hello…" the vampire said, shifting to sit up but still trying to keep his right arm out of sight. "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you were having car troubles? It's not the best idea to just park your car at the side of the road…"

"Dad…" the girl whispered her eyes wide.

"Not now Sadie." The man said without missing a beat.

"There's no trouble here," Nero said with a smile "my partner and I just needed to rest our eyes for a little while, we've had a long trip."

"Dad…" Sadie tried again, tapping insistently on the man's arm. He blatantly ignored her, for which, the partial devil was grateful, as she was staring between the dried blood on Dante's neck and the massive weapons in the backseat.

"Well, you shouldn't stay out here too long; it's not safe to sleep on the side of the road." The teen doubted that any thieves or muggers would be able to get the advantage over himself or Dante but he smiled at the Good Samaritan regardless.

"Thanks, we'll be moving along shortly."

"Dad! His friend is hurt!" the female finally snapped pointing at the dried blood on the half devil's neck and shoulder where Nero had bit and scratched during the previous night's activities.

"Oh god! Is he alright?" the blonde looked between the two slayers.

"He's fine, he's fine, it's no big deal, really. He heals quickly." The smaller male wanted to recall those words the instant he'd said them, why did he say something so stupid?

"Just because he heals quickly does not mean that he shouldn't get treatment… what are those?" he pointed to the two large swords in the backseat, both of which were still covered in demonic gunk as the two couldn't clean them very well in the midst of travel.

"They're uh… props." Nero said quickly, trying to blow this whole thing off. This was why he hated clueless civilians. In the slums where Devil May Cry was located, more people knew of demons and monsters, it made their jobs easier and the teen didn't have to worry about swathing his arm in bandages every time he needed to run to the store.

"Props?" Sadie put a hand on a hip, a skeptical look on her young face. "What for?" the vampire felt cornered, his blue eyes darting from one person to another. Why wasn't Dante awake? He was sure that the older man could smooth talk his way out of this…

"Young man, what's going on here?" Sadie's father asked.

"We're demon hunters." Nero finally blurted, there was a moment of awkward silence before the blonde burst into laughter.

"Demon hunters, that's good!"

"I'm serious!" the teen exclaimed

"Right, now what's actually going on here?"

"We're on our way back home; we stopped because we needed sleep after slaying a few devils." The younger slayer said seriously, trying to stop his cheeks from reddening through sheer willpower.

"Right, of course, you know you could've just said that you were involved in something that you shouldn't be and left it at that." Nero face palmed at the father's words, this random guy off the road was trying to advise him on the importance of honesty? Deciding that the situation couldn't get much worse and that at the very least, it'd shut them up, the teen pulled his right arm from behind himself.

"I'm not involved in something that I shouldn't be. Demon slaying is exactly what I should be doing." The blonde stared with bulging eyes and Sadie took a startled step back.

"What the hell did you do to your arm son?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm part demon myself, so unless you're asking my partner and I for our services, I'd appreciate it if you'd please leave us alone."

"O-of course." The man was backing up quickly, pulling his daughter with him. Soon the duo was out of sight and he heard their car speed off. The vampire leaned back in his seat, trying to relax again, until he heard a soft snort from his left.

"That went well." Dante mumbled, Nero whipped around to glare at him.

"You were awake this whole time and you did nothing to help me?!"

"Well I wouldn't say 'awake'," the elder rolled over to face the teen "besides, it was fun to listen to you flounder. You really are a terrible liar kid."

"And you're an asshole." The younger growled as he turned away from his friend, intent on sleeping the rest of the way home.

A/N: This chapter was just plain silly, I love the idea of the boys trying to interact with normal people, and I feel like it wouldn't go over very well. Sorry about there not being much Dante action in this chapter, but it was too much fun to make Nero struggle with what to say!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	22. Dangerous Dusk

A/N: Heeeeey! How's everyone doing? Tonight is my last home meet… ever. I will probably cry… a lot. I've love gymnastics for a long time and I'll miss it desperately. That's why I'll probably join parcour or something during college (I'm an adrenalin junkie… that's not a good thing is it?) Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: Nyaaaah! Leave me alone!

Dangerous Dusk

Dante pulled up to the slayer's office and home, smiling upon seeing the flickering neon sign, the sun was just beginning to set, Trish must've turned the sign on recently. Nero let out a soft sigh, taking his first breath in several hours and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Kid." The elder said softly, turning off the car. The teen yawned, stretching his stiff arms over his head and looked at his partner.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," the half devil smiled at the vampire's expression, he was just adorable when he was sleepy and not throwing insults at him. The larger male couldn't help but ruffle the teen's hair. "We're home." The kid grinned and helped to haul their bags and equipment out of the convertible.

"Welcome home boys. How's Fortuna?" Trish's silky voice greeted them as they walked in the door, the demoness was leaning back casually on the couch, a book in her hand.

"The same as always." Nero replied, launching his duffel in the general direction of the basement where he'd unload his dirty laundry later. In the meantime, he plunked himself down on the lumpy couch next to Trish, pulled out an old rag and began cleaning Red Queen, not looking forward to the maintenance on the exceed system but the sooner it was done, the better. The blonde next to him took notice of the blood and junk coating the blade and smirked.

"Trouble on the road?"

"Nah, we just needed to stretch our legs." Dante grinned, leaning back in his chair, feet up on his desk.

"Ah… I see, that's why you're covered in blood then?" Trish had a knowing grin on her face, but she really just wanted to see Nero flustered.

"Kid's got a wicked bite." The elder slayer seemed to catch onto the game, the teen flushed and scrubbed at Red Queen a bit harder.

"You're the one that likes it…" he muttered and the two senior slayers in the room paused for a moment before starting to laugh.

"You're too cute Nero." The blonde ruffled his hair before standing. "I'll let you two be, see ya around!" She called over her shoulder as she left. As the double doors swung closed Dante stood, the teen ignored him, picking at a rather difficult spot in the detailing. The half devil pulled the younger against the back of the couch.

"You don't seem to mind how much I like being bitten…" he whispered, his warm lips brushing over the vampire's ear. A shiver ran down the teen's spine at the sensation.

"Go away pervert, I need to finish this."

"But you're still dirty too; you could always join me upstairs…" Nero flushed at his partner's words.

"Why is it… that every time I bite you… _things _happen?" the teen put voice to the question that had been bouncing around his head for a while now. The half devil huffed, his attempts at getting the kid in the shower with him brought to a dead halt, he flopped over the top of the couch, effectively landing his head in Nero's lap and interrupting the vampire's cleaning.

"Uh…" he tried to think back to the varying blurbs he'd read on vampires throughout the years. "I'm pretty sure that beyond knocking out the victim, your venom can also act as an aphrodisiac, though the amount injected has to be fairly small."

"I don't think very hard about how much I inject into you."

"I'm probably building up a tolerance to it; it's just like any other drug." There was a comfortable moment of silence between the two slayers before Nero spoke up again.

"Why did I lose it when I Triggered, I know you said it was probably because I was hungry but… it wasn't really that bad. I'd been hungrier that first weekend…"

"I don't know kid; it probably has to do with your mixed heritage. We could always try it again if you wanted to." Dante replied, toying with the zipper on the younger male's hoodie.

"Are you nuts?" the teen asked, to which the elder just grinned, the vampire shook his head. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"Seriously kid, I know I could take you, go ahead, try it, Trigger on me, it'll answer the question of whether it was hunger or not that made you lose control." The half devil sat up, looking his friend in the eyes, he cared for the boy, if this made him feel a little more comfortable in his own skin, Dante would do it for him.

"I… I mean… I guess…"

"That's the spirit!" the white haired man clapped him on the back before springing to his feet, "C'mon then, Trigger!" the teen stood slowly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply once before pulling the power of his demon side out. There was a flash of bright blue light and Nero gritted his teeth against the pain that flashed through him. His Trigger didn't normally hurt this bad, there may be a mild tingle of discomfort but this… this was actually rather painful. The moment the metamorphosis was complete, the sound of his friend's heartbeat tripled in his ears, the scent of his blood burned in the partial devil's nose and the teen could _feel _the sensation of warmth pulsing off the elder.

"Shit…" he coughed as his heartbeat cut out.

"Kid… you okay? Still in there?"

"Y-yeah…" Nero could feel his fangs throbbing lightly in time with Dante's heart, that scent that promised warmth and an end to his hunger made sacs behind his fangs well up with venom. _Hungerredwarmfood… _The teen shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts on track.

"Nero." The vampire looked up to see worry in his friends icy blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said again, detriggering before he lost the battle with his instincts again. "it's just… your bloods really tempting… it was like all of my senses become entirely focused on feeding, on anyone's blood."

"Your instincts are just heightened, that's not necessarily a bad thing, you'll just have to be careful with your Trigger." The elder put a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Now, how 'bout that shower?" the younger couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? Dude you are such a pervert."

A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. I had that gymnastics meet last night (as I said above) and literally passed out shortly after getting home (I almost didn't make it into my bed…). But! I'm gonna aim for a second chapter tonight after some essays.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	23. Wacky Wednesday

A/N: Ehehehe… I know I said I'd have this chapter up earlier today or yesterday but… yeah today I have no excuse beyond laziness but yesterday I finished my essays! Yaaay! Yeah, the last thing I wanted to do was sit in front of computer screen and type, even if it would've been fun typing stuff. So, the chapter's on its way now! Sorry about the delay!

Disclaimer: I am a fangirl. There's a good reason fangirls don't own things like DMC.

Wacky Wednesday

It had been several days since the boys' discovery about Nero's Trigger and things had gone back to what they considered normal. It was almost like the kid's vampirism didn't exist and the teen hadn't made any passes at the elder slayer. The stagnant atmosphere between them was beginning to drive Dante a little bonkers, if the kid was going to feed on him and shoot up the already overly sexually active man with a mild aphrodisiac the least he could do is help him out. The half devil huffed and then sat upright as an idea struck him.

-Blood and Bullets-

Lady pulled up to the run down shop, the details for a mission this weekend in her hand, she just hoped that this time wouldn't be as awkward as the last time she barged in on the two males. The huntress calmly entered the shop, surprised not to see either of her friends at the desk; instead, she heard a clang from the kitchen. With a slight roll of mismatched eyes, she began heading toward the battered kitchen when she heard Nero yell out, Lady couldn't make out his words, it sounded like there was something in his mouth.

"Just relax kid, it'll make this a million times easier." The huntress froze when she heard Dante's voice. Just what the hell were they doing in there?

"Ouch! What the hell? Don't bite me!" Mismatched eyes were wide and the female couldn't help but take another step closer.

"It's not my fault! Quit sticking things- mmph!" Nero's voice cut off but she could still hear struggling. Until the teen let out a low groan.

"More sensitive than you like to admit, huh kid?" Lady couldn't take it any more; she stomped around the corner, and then froze. The two males in the kitchen froze as well. Dante's fingers were in Nero's mouth and the teen was glaring daggers at the elder slayer, said half devil had tiny streaks of blood on his hand that seemed to have been caused by… fangs…?

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm just de-venoming the kid." Dante said as though this explained everything. Then Nero seemed to have had enough of the slayer in red and bit down viciously.

"Ouch! Fuck! Stop that!" the taller male yanked his hand out of biting range, shaking the blood from it.

"I've told you already old man, pushing the venom out doesn't get rid of it. Every time I get hungry it just makes more." The teen growled. Fed up, Lady pointed her gun to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The gunshot seemed to get the boys' attention as they both turned to her with slightly startled expressions.

"Start talking or the next one goes in somebody's head. Why does Nero have fangs all of a sudden?"

"I uh… kinda got turned into a vampire almost two weeks ago…" the partial devil was turning red and swiped self-consciously at his nose.

"You what?" Lady blinked.

"Kid got himself turned into a bloodsucker, no big deal really, I was just trying to get rid of his venom for a little while so that next time he bites me he doesn't go and get me so ho-mmph!" Dante was cut off by a glowing blue hand, Nero was almost as red as the elder's coat.

"Is that a mission for us?" the teen took it from the ebony haired woman and turned her around "That's great, we'll get right on it, 'kay? Thanks! Bye!" with that the huntress found herself outside and still very confused. Shrugging it off and determined to call Trish when she got home, she straddled her bike and sped off.

-Blood and Bullets-

Nero sighed, leaning heavily against the door.

"What's wrong kid?"

"You didn't need to go and tell her that!" the teen was still cherry red.

"Aww c'mon, it's not that bad." The elder leaned up against the vampire, staring deep into those ocean blue depths.

"Stop it," the younger looked away. Dante couldn't really want him like this; it was only because of the properties of his venom that the elder had any desire for him at all.

"Nero." He looked up into the half devil's snowy eyes; saw the honesty there, the concern there. "I care about you, alright? Do you think I'd let you feed off of me if I didn't?"

"I…" Dante pulled him away from the door, running a calloused hand gently down the side of his face. All the while looking into the younger's eyes before pulling him into a long and gentle kiss. Pulling away was hard for the older male but he did it, returning to gazing into those cerulean orbs.

"Does that convince you?" he asked softly. The vampire gave a grin and lunged forward, pushing his friend into the couch with a muffled thump. Dante tilted his head back when Nero nuzzled at his jaw; there was a flash of a hot wet tongue on his neck and goosebumps quickly followed.

"Can I?" the teen whispered, grazing the tips of his fangs over the pulsing artery.

"Only if I get something in return." The half devil pulled his partner a little closer, his hands snaking around to cup the kid's ass. In response, the vampire bit down swiftly, lapping up the blood like a kitten would milk. He didn't resist when Dante pushed his hoodie off of his shoulders and stopped drinking long enough to let the older male pull the t-shirt over his head. When the teen had had his fill the two hunters turned their attentions to exploring each other's mouths. Dante ground up into the warm body on top of him and the younger groaned wantonly, tilting his head back and unknowingly tempting the elder to take the cocky partial devil as his own.

That of course is when the door pushed open and the vampire and the half devil heard a squeak of surprise. Nero pulled away swiftly but the elder locked his arms around his partner, preventing the younger from getting off his friend's lap.

"We really need to start locking that door." He muttered as he looked into Sadie's shocked eyes.

A/N: I said that one of them would make a return appearance! Poor Sadie's gonna be scarred for life after this… anyway there should be more yummy goodness next chapter after some fun hilariousness (aka Nero awkwardly trying to explain things).

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	24. Awkward Explanations at 10:00

A/N: Alright! Next chapter is coming right up! Has anyone here ever seen an anime called Final Fantasy Unlimited? I don't really suggest it… it's not the greatest… Anywho! Next chapter!

Disclaimer (this is from Anna, my "twin"): Hello all! I'm a guest writer today, aren't you excited?! Don't worry; Leigh is still going to write the chapter. But I get to create the disclaimer *happy face* Anyways! She is an absolutely LOVELY individual who would not steal from a soul, except maybe her boyfriend when she wants his clothes (way to sound perverted Anna…) and therefore she OBVIOUSLY has not stolen DmC (wrong game goofball…), and sadly doesn't come anywhere close to owning it. Sorry love *sad face* (I'm not crying). Thanks for reading the disclaimer! Enjoy your chapter! (good grief, long enough?)

Awkward Explanations at 10:00

"Who're you?" Dante asked casually from the couch, still securing Nero to his lap.

"I uh… saw you guys the other day… when you were in your car…" the young teen managed, all the while competing with Nero to see who could be the brightest red. The younger slayer cleared his throat, trying to control the blood flow to his cheeks.

"One moment." He said, holding up a glowing blue talon. He then turned to the half devil beneath him, who merely raised a silver brow. "LET GO OF ME YOU ASS!" the vampire bellowed, his words accompanied by a solid punch to the face. Dante fumbled for a moment, allowing the smaller male to leap up from the couch.

"Aww, c'mon kid, you mean you don't want people knowing that…" the elder slayer's words were cut off by the sharp report of Blue Rose, Dante flopped over backwards, blood dripping from two neat holes in his head. Sadie let out a quick shriek and Nero ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, the moron will be up again sooner than I want him to be." The older teen sighed then looked at the completely shocked blonde. "Why exactly are you here? Do you need to hire us or something?"

"I… I… uh, IwascurioussoIlookedyouguysu panddecidedtocomemeetyou!" the young female blurted and then bit her lip, looking like she was waiting for Nero to reprimand her.

"You… just wanted to meet us?" the vampire tilted his head, a little shocked by this. Usually people avoided the shop if they didn't need the slayers inside.

"Well I mean my dad didn't believe you about the whole demon thing but I've always thought that demons and stuff were really cool and you have proof that they actually exist and your arm was really cool why is it like that?" the slayer paused for a minute, how the hell did she say all that in one breath?

"Um… I've always had demonic blood, my arm changed after an accident with a demon… what are you doing?" Sadie had casually walked around the couch while the partial devil spoke and was now morbidly staring at the closing holes in Dante's head.

"What about him is he okay? Why isn't he getting up?" she poked at the half devil's cheek and leapt back with a yelp when he opened his eyes and grinned at her mischievously.

"I was wondering how long you were going to play possum." Nero commented as his partner picked the twin bullets from his skull.

"And I'm wondering how many times you're going to nail me in the skull."

"As long as you continue to be a dumbass." The older teen shot back without a second thought.

"If you two don't like each other so much why were you uh…" Sadie didn't quite know how to politely describe what she'd seen when she walked in. Dante simply began laughing.

"It's tough love princess, that and the kid here has a kinky way of biting me all the time…" the elder winked and the vampire turned tomato red with both anger and embarrassment.

"I don't do it because I want to! It's just convenient 'cause you heal so fast! I get hungry… and… your blood tastes really good…" the last part was little more than a whisper, Nero had his eyes turned away and his cheeks still felt like they were on fire. Sadie's eyes were easily the size of dinner plates as she glanced between the two slayers.

"You're a vampire aren't you! Omigod! That's sooooo cool! Can I see your fangs? Do you have fangs? How come you don't burst into flames in the sunlight? I thought you said you were part demon? Are you part demon and a vampire? Or are you just part vampire? Can you turn into an animal? If you bite him then does that mean…" she was cut off by Dante putting a hand on her shoulder, said vampire was starting to look a little freaked out and had taken a few steps back.

"Whoa princess, take it easy on the twenty questions. Does your dad know you're here?" Sadie paused then nervously shook her head. Dante sighed but continued, wiping the blood from his forehead and neck. "Why don't you give him a call and we can answer your questions while you wait for him to pick you up?" again there was a slight hesitation before the young female nodded.

Forty-five minutes later found the two demons slayers on the couch and desk, still trying to answer the abundant questions from the curious teen.

"So the ruins of that tower in this city is actually the remains of a hellgate?" the blonde's eyes were still alight with wonder, just as they had been when she had first laid eyes on Nero's Devil Bringer. There was a knock on the door before is swung easily inward, revealing Sadie's father.

"Dad! You wouldn't believe all the stuff that these guys have done!"

"Sadie… you should've just left the poor men be…"

"It's fine sir," Dante waved a hand from his desk "there's not that much to do between missions anyway." The man gave the slayer a skeptical eye, pulling his excited daughter behind him.

"Well thank you for telling me where Sadie was, we'll get out of your hair now."

"Nice meetin' ya." The elder said cheerily and Nero gave an amiable wave with his Bringer.

"And the younger one is a vampire! You should see his teeth! It's sooooo cool! And the older one is half demon half human! Nero shot him in the head when I got here and the guy got up like…" her words were cut off as the door swung closed again. The two males sighed in relief.

"This is why I don't want kids…" Dante muttered, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. His sharp hearing picked up Nero's footsteps but he assumed the younger was getting up the stretch his legs, what he didn't expect is for the younger's weight to settle right in his lap. The half devil opened his eyes to see the cocky little vampire staring seductively at him.

"For a guy who doesn't want kids, you sure like to try an awful lot." The partial devil purred.

"You willing to give it a go now?" Dante smirked.

A/N: Yeah, it's mean and awful of me to leave this like this now… but I've got other things I need to accomplish tonight so… yumminess next chapter? I'm sorry if this looks funny this chapter, I had to copy and paste it because for whatever reason, fanfiction decided to be a butt and not let me upload... (seriously WTF? anybody else experiencing issues?)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	25. Tea Time Trysts

A/N: Good evening my fellow fanfiction fans! I am honestly sorry about the sporadicness of my updates this week; I'm not normally this bad. Things will calm down after all my scholarship apps are submitted, regionals is over, my original work is completed, and I'm ahead in AP Calc, which, coincidentally, all will be done on my birthday this Saturday. Then, I'll be sitting on the sunny beaches of St. Augustine as a freshly legal adult. _Yes…_

Disclaimer: *sits upright* what? I wasn't sleeping! Oh… no I don't own it…

Tea Time Trysts

"One sec." the white haired teen leapt off the elder's lap, much to his disappointment, before dashing over to the door and locking the door with a click. Seconds later, the vampire was back to straddling his partner's waist.

"Now no one will bother us again." Nero said before showing off a little. He maintained his balance while hooking his feet around the back of the chair, pulling himself closer to the half devil. Both men released groans of delight at the delicious friction. Dante said nothing but began tugging clothes off the younger like there was no tomorrow, said teen sighed when experienced hands undid his pants and released him from their rather tight confines.

"Lean over the desk…" the elder slayer breathed in his ear as Nero fumbled with the clasps and belts of the other's shirt, he stopped and did as he was told, eager for what was to come. Not even a moment later, hot skin pressed against his back and cold, slick fingers pressed into his tight entrance.

Dante thrust and curled his fingers, anticipating the sensation of the kid's burning hot walls just as much as he had the first time.

"Ah!" the vampire thrust back onto the digits when the elder rubbed his sweet spot almost teasingly.

"Ya like that?" he taunted in his counterpart's ear, twitching his fingers the same way again. The teen resisted for a moment, trying to desperately hold onto some scrap of his dignity. That is until Dante removed his fingers and slid smoothly into the lithe body beneath him, hitting the boy's prostate and sending stars across his vision.

"Yes! God yes!" Nero groaned, bucking his hips back, trying to use the desk as leverage.

"What do you want Nero?" the red devil said, fighting back a groan of his own as the teen's walls clamped down deliciously on his cock.

"Dante…" the younger breathed, unable to think clearly enough to form complete sentences.

"Yes… tell me…" their pace was currently torturously slow but was picking up speed with every rock of their hips.

"Faster Dante… fuck! Ah!" the vampire's bringer dug into the dark wood in front of him as the elder's pace doubled and he was pushing back to meet every powerful thrust.

"Nero…" the half devil moaned, unable to hold out any longer and released into the teen's taut form.

"Da! Dante!" Nero followed almost immediately after, covering part of the desk and floor with his hot seed. The hunters rested for a moment before the larger male pulled back and lifted the younger off his feet.

"Hey!" he yelped, kicking and squirming.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." His friend grinned, eyes taking on a slightly crimson hue. Just the idea of more pleasure and sex had the teenage vampire slightly aroused again and he quit struggling. Once in his room, Dante tossed the smaller white haired male onto the bed and then pounced after him, pinning the mismatched wrists easily. Nero fought this until he saw the half devil bite his own lip harshly, causing blood to slip down pink lips, he couldn't help it… he leaned forward and licked it away, reveling in the taste.

"You're like putty the moment you see blood." Dante chuckled, releasing the younger and sitting up. The teen growled at him but didn't dispute the fact.

"I wonder…" the older slayer ran a dark claw down his chest, letting loose a thin stream of the sanguine liquid. Seconds later, the vampire's silky wet tongue lapped it up, pulling a groan from him. "Good boy…" he couldn't help but tease. Nero growled again, and pushed his friend onto his back, that dexterous tongue working its way down his body to the white curls around his thick erection before changing course and heading north again.

"…bitch…" Dante breathed, arching his hips a little, the teen let out a dark chuckle before in an insanely fast move, darting down and taking the elder's length in one swoop. "Fuck! Nero!" He bucked instinctively before the kid's glowing blue Bringer pinned him to the bed.

That talented tongue and light scrapes from those dangerous fangs soon had Dante all but begging to finish, his demonic instincts were protesting at being dominated but he was too disoriented to do much about that situation. The half devil yanked at his partner's hair once again and Nero's responding growl and the hand squeezing lightly at his balls became too much, sending him over the edge for the second time that night. He came down from his high and looked to the teen's smug face, that _damn _tongue snaking out and licking over swollen pink lips. The sexiness of the younger's act and his own urge to dominate sent him back into arousal much sooner than normal.

"It's your turn punk." He growled, flipping them over and thrusting into that soft velvety heat without warning. Nero's eyes clenched shut and he arched his back, Dante didn't pause, but instead started a brutal pace, the younger's body contorting into shapes that demonstrated an extreme amount of flexibility.

"Dante! Dante!" the vampire yelled, the larger male couldn't help it, he Triggered, his leathery wings flaring and spasming in response to his pleasure. Nero had his head back, throat bared and in his exhausted, delirious state of euphoria, the elder couldn't help but lean forward and sink his fangs into that soft, pale flesh.

A/N: Yeah so it's a little short, but I hope the content makes up for it! Dante's in deep now! Dun dun duuuunnn! Btw, random question of the chapter, has anyone played/watched someone play Amnesia: The Dark Descent? Because I just watched the trailer for Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs and holy shit, I can't wait, that game looks terrifying! (Oh! Second Btw! I'll be posting a oneshot soon of Sadie's adventures in and around meeting the boys, look it up if you so choose, it'll be called Outside Perspective).


	26. Questions before Dinner

A/N: Hello friends. Man, I'm sorry about this week just being… off kilter. Today was just… bad. My boyfriend and I went through our first rough patch, things are okay now (I'm totally in the dog house…) but I cried today more than I have in a long time, it didn't help that yesterday my mother bitched me out and told me, in more polite words, that she didn't give a fuck if I was turning eighteen this Saturday, or that I was going to regionals for my last gymnastics meet, or even if I went on vacation with them next week… So yeah. Now that I've got that off my chest! Sorry if you don't want to listen to my rants, you don't have to. Anyway, writing's always helped me feel better so that's what I'm going to do. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No one is requiring me to do this, so obviously, I don't own it.

Questions before Dinner

Dante froze the moment his teeth pierced flesh, and then leapt off the younger male, coughing and spitting up the blood in his mouth. Nero sat up with a dazed expression.

"Dante…?" he said, touching the quickly healing wound on his neck. The elder slayer detriggered, still coughing and hacking, trying to make sure none of the crimson fluid was still caught in his throat.

"…fine…" the half devil wheezed, gargling a bit of water from the glass on the nightstand and spitting it back into the glass for lack of a better place.

"Why'd you bite me? What's wrong?" the vampire was staring at his lover bewilderedly. Dante cleared his throat a final time before turning to answer his partner.

"I was…" the elder sighed before asking the teen "do you know anything about demonic partnerships?"

"Partnerships? Like relationships?" the larger male nodded and Nero shook his head "Not really, no. Honestly, I've learned more about being part demon here than I ever did back home." Dante sighed again.

"This may surprise you but most devils mate for life. They form bonds with their partner by… marking them." He paused "That's what I was about to do to you, but in order to do so, I would have to ingest your blood and…" understanding and comprehension began to dawn on Nero's face.

"I'm a vampire, my blood would've turned you… but… I bite you all the time…"

"Never with the intent to mark me though, it's different, I don't know how but it is."

"So if I feed on you with the intent to mark you…"

"No, no, no, you've got it all backwards my little uke." The red devil grinned at his partner who took a moment to comprehend his words.

"Hey! I am not the submissive one!"

"Really?" the elder gave a deep throated growl, allowing his instincts to lead for a moment. Nero immediately growled back but let off with a small whine, looking off to one side.

"Okay… so what if I am? Why does that mean I can't mark you?"

"It's just not common, if anything, both partners will mark each other to show an equal partnership… no! Hey! What did I just say?!" Dante rolled onto his back, an instant mistake on his part, as a rather predatory Nero leapt on top of him. The elder began to struggle, trying to use his weight to his advantage but three rounds of mind blowing sex back to back like that were taking their toll a little and while the teen hadn't escaped unscathed, he was slightly less worn than the larger male. This gave the younger an unexpected advantage over his more experienced partner, he wanted to make Dante his.

"You should not have told me that I can mark you in return…" he growled, allowing his fangs to slip from their hiding places.

"Nero. Stop it…." in all honesty though, the half devil couldn't find many reasons to stop the firecracker pinning him to the bed. They were both part human, why should they have to abide by demonic rules? The look the kid sent him upon his words absolutely destroyed the rest of the older man's arguments.

"Dante… don't you want me…?" snowy white bangs flopped over to the side of his face as the teen tilted his head, eyes pleading, lip sticking out childishly. Dante sighed and tilted his head slightly upwards, bearing his throat to his soon-to-be mate; the vampire's face went from pleading and adorable to predatory in a mere second. The younger grinned, bearing glistening fangs and lunged forward, taking his friend's neck as his own personal chew toy. The instincts to form the bond with the elder were already in his head, he just didn't know what they were until the other man had explained them to him. Now, now he put them to good use. Upon pulling away, he saw Dante look at him with simple adoration and pure exhaustion.

"Nero…" he mumbled, before pulling the younger to his chest to sleep.

-Blood and Bullets-

The two males woke several hours later, the sun well along in its descent to the western edge of the world. Dante, due to the sensation of the lightly bleeding bite on his neck finally solidifying into a mate mark; Nero, because of the gently stroking on his hair.

"Hey sexy." The half devil smirked at the teen in his arms; said teen simply blinked at him and yawned, showing off the evidence of his vampirism. Their peaceful moment was ruined by the loud growl of Dante's stomach, Nero laughed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello hungry." The elder simply threw him a stale look and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on boxers as he left the room. The vampire smirked before following, it was weird, the teen mused to himself, how it never felt like he _needed _food anymore. He wanted to need it, wanted to crave an order of sesame chicken from his favorite Chinese place in town, but he didn't, the only thing that really appealed to his tongue was the blood of the man downstairs, ordering a pizza.

"I suppose it'll save money in the long run…" he mused before casually strolling down to meet up with his new mate, a smile on his face the whole time.

A/N: Yeah, it's a short chapter, and yeah, it was mostly questions being answered, but I felt it was necessary. I think there's gonna be an awesome sexy chapter involving the guys clubbing, the idea's too good to pass up. Thanks Shadowed-Roses for inspiring it! If you want a fun DxN oneshot, check out "Shots", it's awesome! Speaking of oneshots, I posted "Outside Perspective" if anyone wants a good laugh. Thanks for all the support you guys, you really make me happy.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	27. Freaky Friday

A/N: Hello all! Thanks to those who gave me birthday wishes! I am officially legal! WOO! So I'm in Florida this week and our particular apartment/condo thing doesn't have wifi... fml... I need it for more than just posting fanfiction people! I have calculus assignments due this week too! So yeah... I have to go down and sit awkwardly on a bench in front of the building's office in order to access the wifi... (hehe... I'm gonna look so stupid sitting there doing homework...), I'm praying to god that I can copy and paste the chapter right from my notes on my iPad (I'm typing with my new wireless keyboard, SO cool!) right into ... anyway greetings from the southern US and onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned DMC I would have enough money to make sure I had wifi when I needed it...

Freaky Friday

Nero had begun to notice little things that had come of his marking of the elder slayer, things like when he seriously wanted the half devil to stop teasing him; he would, or would at least pause before continuing. It was almost like they meshed together even better than they had before... of course they still had that rivalry, the teen didn't think that would ever fade... _ever_. The young vampire was interrupted from his thoughts by a poke to the cheek, startled, he whirled around only to come face to face with Lady, who looked as startled as he did.

"Hey, mission's over, Dante's just cleaning up a few stragglers and picking up the reward, I brought lunch." the huntress held up a plastic bag, the scent of Chinese food, Nero's favorite, no less, floating away from it. The partial devil looked at it sadly, it looked so good... the memories of the delicious food swirled in his mind and he decided that eating it wouldn't hurt him and sat up on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Lady took the invitation and sat down, unloading the cartons a moment later.

"Here, this one's for you." she handed him a carton and chopsticks.

"Thanks," he said opening the white container and wrinkled his nose a little at the scent, the cooked meat made his stomach turn a little. "easy mission?" Nero asked to distract himself.

"Simple enough." the dark haired female replied, digging into her own food.

"Mid-class demons, mostly just a bitch to track down, our _employer_," she emphasized the word with a disgusted curl of her lip "was not specific with location and wasn't very nice about it when we asked." Nero nodded in understanding, next to stupid bystanders, stuck up employers were the worst. The teen took a bite of the sesame chicken and inwardly let out a sigh of disappointment, the food tasted bland and stale, not that take out was ever anything to rave about but... it didn't have any real flavor... not when compared to...

"Nero?" the younger hunter looked over to Lady upon realizing that she was talking to him. He couldn't keep his eyes from sliding lower to the huntress's neck where her pulse pounded so strongly... he was sure that it would taste rich and vibrant... _strong_, did female blood taste different? His mouth flooded with saliva and venom welled behind the teen's fangs as he realized that he wanted to try it. "You okay?" his friend's voice snapped him out of those dangerous thoughts and he turned back to his chicken, tearing into it with a bit of ferocity.

"I'm fine." he grumbled, the huntress was about to question further when the doors swung open, revealing the famous, or perhaps infamous, son of Sparda. Dante strolled in, casually whistling to himself as he deposited his precious weapons. When the elder male finally looked over at the duo on the couch he stopped whistling and simply raised an eyebrow at his younger counterpart.

"Why are you eating that?" was all he asked. As if in response, Nero's stomach gurgled loudly, unhappy that he hadn't fed for a couple days and was now attempting to eat something useless.

"Why can't he eat..." Lady trailed off upon remembering Nero's current predicament. "Oh."

"You hungry kid?" Dante stripped off his jacket and threw it over his chair, walking over to join his comrades. The teen in question simply blushed, rubbing at his nose.

"Only a little..." he mumbled, not meeting either of the senior slayers' eyes.

"C'mere." the half devil pulled Nero gently from the lumpy couch, ignoring the younger's protests. Lady watched with mismatched, curious eyes, never having dealt with vampires before, they tended to be much more reserved demons, they either didn't kill or were very careful about how they did it.

"I'm fine old man, you don't need to..."

"Nero." Dante looked directly into his mate's eyes "Drink. Now." the vampire sighed and let the icy pain in his throat come to the forefront of his mind, his fangs slid out and he ran the very tip of his tongue over the elder's mate mark, more to be a tease than anything. The half devil shivered and the smaller male sank his fangs deep into the vein, closing his eyes at the explosion of the wondrous taste on his tongue.

One blue eye and one brown watched in fascination; Lady couldn't help but be at least a little turned on by the sight in front of her. Dante was an ass and Nero just wasn't her type but the huntress would have to be blind and dumb to say that her business partners weren't attractive. That and there was just something about the bite; way Dante sighed into it, going completely lax; and the way Nero clung desperately to the larger man... it was rather erotic.

After a minute or so the teen pulled away, wiping the excess blood from his face and proceeding to lick it from back of his hand, not wanting it to go to waste. He turned to see Lady watching him attentively, not having touched her food since the moment had started. The vampire blushed deeply, the red in his cheeks aided by the blood he'd just taken from his mate. Realizing that she was making the situation uncomfortable, the female slayer stood, closed off the rest of her food and said.

"Well, I'll just head back to my apartment now, consider the food my part of the payment." with that Lady left the shop, her own cheeks a little red.

When the woman was out of earshot, Dante burst into loud laughter, clapping Nero on the back.

"Kid, I gotta give you props, I have never, and I mean never, seen Lady get red like that. Maybe with anger, maybe with surprise, but never with embarrassment." Nero simply blushed brighter at his friend's words.

"Shut up old man." the teen grumbled under his breath, flopping back down on the couch. Thankfully the elder heeded his words... for about five minutes. He had worked his way through about half of his carton before turning back to the vampire and said

"Hey kid." Nero looked at him, an irritated expression on his face.

"What?"

"It's a Friday night."

"So?"

"We should go out."

"What?"

"We should go out, y'know, like to a club?" Dante spoke slowly, like Nero was an ignorant child

"I know what you meant the first time, what I mean to say, is why?"

"Why not? C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I think you're forgetting old man, two weeks ago you dragged me out to a club

and I came home with fangs."

"Neeeerrrrrooooo..." the half devil dragged the younger's name out into a sigh, causing the teen to look at his partner with an expression that said 'shut up before I make you', said partner ignored the expression "Please?" He gave the best pouting eyes he could manage, and for a 6'3 tall half demon male, it was pretty damn good.

"Why do you do this to me?" the partial devil groaned, tossing his head back.

"Yes!" Dante hissed, sounding very much like a ten year old who had just convinced his mother to buy him a new toy. Seconds later he was on his feet dragging his mate up to their now shared room.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked as the elder began stripping clothes off of him.

"If you're coming as my date, I'm gonna show off more of that body." his partner informed him before moving on to dig through the closet. "Finish getting undressed." the vampire simply raised a brow, not moving from his position.

"Your date?"

"You're my mate now, I'm taking you clubbing, what else did you think you'd be?" the teen blinked and then a slow smirk spread across his face. This could actually be a lot of fun.

A/N: So because this is on my iPad, I seriously have no clue if it's around my usually chapter length. If it's shorter, I apologize, if it's longer, well yay! Anyway, I'll post this in the morning when I go to work on calculus... Oh and just because I'm not immediately receiving reviews doesn't mean you shouldn't leave them! Please do! Don't be shy, I don't bite... most of the time ;)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	28. Rock and Roll All Night

A/N: You have got to be kidding me! I was in the middle of this chapter, typing happily away when I went to switch back from texting my boyfriend and... hit a button and poof! The ENTIRE FREAKING CHAPTER VANISHES! RAH! I'm so mad! Now I have to try and remember what I typed! This REALLY freakin' sucks... well, here we are again... back to the chapter, sorry 'bout the delay, I'm on vacation so... yeah.

Disclaimer: I know I sound entirely like Capcom but I swear I'm not

Rock and Roll All Night

The club wasn't the usual type of thing that Nero had come to expect from Dante, it wasn't the dirty, sketchy looking places he'd seen all too often. His first tip off to the difference? The fact that older slayer was making him dress up. Usually he just went in whatever clothes he was wearing, but his partner was currently forcing him into a pair of tight jeans and a nicer shirt, the teen immediately went to pull the garment over his Devil Bringer but quickly realized that the sleeves didn't reach that far down.

"Not having you cover that up. It's a part of you kid, you should flaunt it." Nero simply rolled his eyes but knew better than to attempt to argue with the other man. Dante himself looked quite attractive (not that he didn't normally) and the younger couldn't help but rake his eyes over his mate form, he turned away when mischievous aquamarine eyes met his.

"Like what you see kid?" the vampire scoffed

"Just hurry up, you're getting slow with age old man." He shot back. A few minutes later saw the duo in the car, well on their way to the club, the drive was longer than Nero expected and he asked the half devil about it at one point.

"It's owned by a former client of mine, they give me a discount to get in, it's actually one of my favorite places to go, it's just a little far away for my tastes." Figures, the teen rolled his eyes, Dante was too lazy to drive to a nicer club. He then turned his attention back to the stars scrolling by above him and the night wind in his hair. There was nothing wrong with reveling in his new nocturnal nature, in fact, it was one thing that Nero thought he'd enjoy more of being a vampire. Most calls usually came in at odd hours and, logically, many were in the middle of the night, when the veil between the human realm and the demon realm waved just a little bit thinner. At least he'd miss out on less sleep this way...

Soon enough they pulled up to a club called The Devil's Nest and Dante dragged his young mate inside. As soon as the doors opened, Nero was slammed with noises and scents and sights and the heat of many bodies and the throb of the pounding bass. It quickly overwhelmed the younger slayers senses, too many lights going too fast, too much noise too loud, so many scents alcoholbloodpeopleloudtoomuc htoomuch... the teen nearly jumped out of his skin when the elder put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nero. Breath. Relax, don't get caught up in the individual things, feel the atmosphere as a whole, you'll be overwhelmed otherwise." Dante spoke without ever breaking eye contact, simply staring deeply into those ocean blue orbs. Slowly, the young vampire nodded, taking a deep breath. The sensory input around him didn't seem quite so demanding anymore.  
The half devil smirked upon seeing Nero relax and begin to unconsciously sway to the beat.

"C'mon." He grabbed the teen's Bringer and pulled him the swarm of bodies writhing on the dance floor. Once out there the younger blushed and paused; Dante raised a silver brow.

"I... I don't know how to dance..." he mumbled, the elder simply laughed.

"Sure you do kid, you just don't know it. Dancing is the love-child of fighting and sex, you just lose yourself in the environment and move your body and hips." he winked at his blushing mate and then whirled him around so that he was pressed up against the half devils strong front.

It took a little while but eventually Nero's motions went from stiff and awkward to languid and smooth. He grinded up against his partner, honestly beginning to enjoy himself. The beat of the music was deep and hard; he found that Dante was right, dancing was a lot like fighting but it also reminded him a lot of the fun times that they had begun to share in the bedroom. The partial devil smirked when he felt the larger male's hands tighten around his stomach just before he was whirled around and pulled into a quick kiss; when the elder pulled away he leaned forward and said softly in the teens ear.

"There's a crap-shot demon that just spawned a block or so away. I gotta go take care of it real quick. I'll be back before you can say 'banana'." and then he was gone, leaving a confused Nero behind mumbling.

"...banana...?" Shaking his head and his mate's antics, he decided to use the time to get himself a drink.

-Blood and Bullets-

Dante dashed through the streets, half tempted to Trigger just so he could get back to his mate, who was just beginning to enjoy himself and understand the fun there was in dancing. That sexy hellion had started moving like liquid fire, just like he did on the battlefield and it was beginning to drive the elder slayer a little crazy. If this damn low life hadn't decided to spawn and then head toward civilian life then he would have probably dragged the vampire off to the bathroom or out into an alley for a little fun time.

The scum just had to head for populated areas, if the damn thing had stayed in the alleys where it spawned then he would've just left it. Low-life's had an easier time slipping into the human realm but rarely had the energy to remain there for long and would slide back into the hells they came from shortly after appearing. The half devil snorted before putting on another burst of speed and quickly came within range of a startled shriek.

"Dammit..." he muttered upon realizing he had zero weapons on him, why didn't he have any again, oh right. He was too busy eying his mate's ass to remember to grab one or two. With a growl he Triggered and made short work of the puny demon, leaving two extremely startled girls in the wake of the battle. The slayer intended to only glance at them before leaving but froze upon seeing one of them. This one didn't shy away but instead looked closer at him.

"...Dante?" Sadie whispered, tentatively reaching out a hand, said man snorted and spread his wings, taking to the sky.

-Blood and Bullets-

Meanwhile Nero walked up to the bar with the intent of buying a water or something similar just to wet his throat until his dance partner returned. Without the other man there, the teen felt a little more self conscious of the glowing devil arm at his side and quickly held it behind him upon ordering. After he received the plain drink, the teen saw no problem with hopping up on the barstool to rest his feet while he sipped on the cold water.

"Honey, are you even old enough to be sittin' in here?" The vampire nearly choked on the water when he went to look at the speaker. The woman had long flowing blonde hair that took on the colors of the flashing lights and saying that she was dressed to catch a few men would be a complete understatement.

"Yeah." he lied, this wasn't the first time he'd been hit on when sitting at the bar, it'd happened in the past when Dante had dragged him out and on those occasions, he'd been happy for the distraction from his boredom. Now though... now he just was taking a break from dancing and couldn't wait for his partner to take him back onto the floor.

"Really?" the word was drawn out, obnoxiously so, the younger slayer decided as he took another sip of the water. The liquid did him no good but it felt nice and wet his throat a little, maybe he could take a tiny sip or two from Dante when he got back... he didn't really need it but all this dancing was making him a little hungry...

"Yes." perhaps if he was short with her, she'd leave him alone.

"You here with someone?" the woman leaned over toward him, trying to distract him with her body.

"Yes." he replied, taking another sip and staring hard at the back of the bar, reading the varying labels in the low light.

"Aww... that's too bad. You sure you don't want to take a walk on the wild side? Live a little, c'mon honey." she must be absolutely smashed or really want to be hit, the teen decided when she put a hand on his shoulder. He huffed and pushed her hand off, not even thinking when he lifted his Bringer to do so.

"Wow! That's quite the get up! How'd you manage that?" the nameless female grabbed the glowing blue talons, oblivious to the danger they posed and ran her fingertips over the ridges and down the sensitive split down the middle. Nero couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. "It's so realistic..." she murmured, and then looked up at the partial devil, whose eyes had closed in instinctive pleasure. "Is it real?" the blonde asked with stunned disbelief.

Before she could ask more, a loud growl erupted behind her and she turned to meet the glowing crimson eyes of a very pissed off half demon. Not to be outdone, the woman snorted.

"Move on pops, this one's mine." she was about to turn back to Nero, who was frantically cursing himself for being caught unawares on his Devil Bringer, when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Dante's demonic aura flared, causing the teen's arm to light up nearly white, and the blonde felt a prickle of instinctive fear run through her.

"Get. Out." the larger male snarled through fanged teeth and the female did just that. Before Nero could even begin to explain himself, the elder dragged him out of the club and into an alley where he smashed his lips against the vampire's in a bruising kiss.

The teen struggled for about a half a second before giving a slight whimper and tilting his head back, submitting to his powerful mate.

"You. Are. Mine." came the growl, along with the warning sparks of red lightning, dancing along his skin. Nero bit back a moan of pleasure when his partner and friend ground roughly against him, licking and nipping at the younger's neck and jaw. The vampire attempted to get his hands down to undo the other's belt but before he'd gotten far, his hands were grabbed and pinned harshly above his head.

The smaller male could do nothing but bite back whimpers and moans as the half devil had complete control. Moments later Nero felt the elder's hands on his belt buckle and his jeans were roughly yanked down.

"Dante... please..." he wanted to smack himself for how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't help it... submitting to his mate was turning him on more than he ever thought possible. The vampire let out a small moan of delight when Dante flipped him around so that his face was up against the alley wall.  
The red devil growled possessively and thrust into that welcoming tight heat, thoroughly enjoying the whimper of pain that came from the partial devil beneath him.

"Dante...Dante!" Nero yelped when his sweet spot was nailed by the man behind him, and that was it for the elder's control. There was a flash of red light and dark leathery wings spread around them, locking them into a world of their own.

"Nero..." the Triggered male growled as he tipped over the edge "Mine..." The vampire arched his back and bared his fangs screaming his mate's name to the stars.

"Dante! Dante!" said man scraped his own demonic fangs over the younger's pulse point, wishing he could do more to claim the spitfire that was calling his name so sweetly.

A/N: Yup! So that's what I've got, I hope the lemony smut will make up for the delay! There's a couple song references, can you find them?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	29. Hunger in the Afternoon

A/N: ...Uh, hi guys... please don't murder me, it's only been... a little over a week? I honestly have no excuse beyond laziness. Seriously, this week has been, to quote Pewdiepie "I DON'T CARE!" I have just had no motivation to do ANYTHING, the only real accomplishment I made this week is that I've gotten back to watching Fairy Tail, which is addicting and I'd forgotten how good it was, I've needed a good anime to watch ;p Anyway, thanks for not giving up on me guys XD I'm back and should remain that way.

Disclaimer: Hey. So it's Lana today and no, she doesn't own DMC cuz if she did, I probly woulda used her to rape— ahem i mean meet Dante and all his gorgeousness. And then there's Nero =_= hehehehehehe and I rlly rlly rlly wished she owned DMC so she could be rich and i could mooch off of her and buy myself a Nero. Preferably a vampire one ;) but I suppose I'll have to settle with her being such an amazing slash writer. XD wow, this is rlly long _

Hunger in the Afternoon

Things had been pretty calm between the two slayers at Devil May Cry recently, after the night at the club they'd raced home, gone at each other again, and fallen asleep in each other's arms. The next day however, had been the start of mission calls back to back to back, the small reprieves the boys had had were filled with sleep and food, or blood in the vampire's case, and now was one of those smaller breaks, only this time, Dante was rubbing Nero's back as the younger emptied his stomach into the toilet.

"I'm an idiot..." the teen groaned as his stomach turned again.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there, I mean seriously? An assault? What on earth possessed you to bite it?" the elder let out a weak chuckle and continued rubbing soothing circles on his mate's back.

"I was hungry and it was attacking me what else was I..." he trailed off and leaned over the bowl again.

"Are you still hungry?"

"I won't be able to keep it down." the vampire groaned, wiping his mouth and sitting back on his haunches, still looking pale and miserable. "God that tasted awful... I don't know why it was so bad, you have demon blood and it just tastes... powerful."

"Kid I think your comparison is the like comparing human blood to a rat's, just because they're both mammals doesn't mean they're going to taste the same."

"Yeah... I certainly learned my lesson..." Nero leaned his head back on the bathtub. Dante handed his partner a glass of water which the teen accepted gratefully, rinsing the horrible taste from his tongue.

"Why are you so hungry lately anyway?"

"When I get back in-between missions it's not like I can just go over to the fridge and grab a slice of pizza. You haven't been here, I haven't been able to eat as much." The half devil was about to open his mouth to reply, but the phone cut him off, he groaned, damn mating season... Many demons were out looking for partners and causing trouble while they were at it.

"You going to be okay?" he asked Nero who simply glared at him rather weakly.

"Old man. I'll be fine, just gotta get this crap out of my system, you go take care of whatever it is." Dante gave him one last worried glance before heading down the stairs.

Nero was roused from the doze he'd fallen into when his stomach had calmed slightly by the door downstairs opening. He blinked and felt some of his normal body functions pick back up and the teen took his first breath in several hours... only to be assaulted by shocking pain in his throat, it reminded him of his first few nights as a vampire. The partial devil's stomach rumbled loudly and his sensitive ears picked out the sound of a solid heartbeat down in the office. Thinking only of soothing the pain in his throat and the hunger in his stomach, Nero stood shakily to his feet and wandered downstairs.

"Oh, hey Nero," Lady called upon seeing the younger slayer standing at the top of the stairs. The huntress had made herself comfortable, tossing her guns on the desk and propping Kalina Ann up at the doorway. The boys' female friend had been just as busy recently and was taking a small respite at Devil May Cry while waiting for the next call she knew was coming. "I'm only taking a break here, might steal a soda from the fridge. Looks like you guys have been busy too." her back was to the teen who could barely hear her over the deep throbbing that she was emanating.

"Nero?" the ebony haired woman asked when she noticed the blank look on the partial devil's face. The vampire's nostrils flared when he caught wind of Lady's blood, her _fresh_ blood, his eyes snapped onto a thin line of red that leaked from a small cut on her collar bone. Upon noticing the younger slayer's gaze she looked down at the cut, a stupid spot where she'd nicked herself with her own gun, and then back up to the vampire's blank gaze, her eyes widened with understanding.

"Nero. _Think_, you can't have my blood." the teen couldn't think though, couldn't get past that deep rooted pounding, that smell, the smell that promised to warm him to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"So... hungry..." he breathed, taking another step toward the startled huntress.

"No. Nero..." Lady backed up, urging the young vampire's instincts on further, his prey was going to run, he had to make chase... Before his coworker could bolt, Nero snatched her arm and tilted his head down, running his tongue over that vibrant liquid. The ebony haired woman continued to struggle, pushing and shoving, but in his hunger Nero was brutally strong, she could've been shoving at a tree for all the good it did.

In a moment of fear and desperation, she reached back as far as she could, her fingers brushing one of the many weapons on the walls of Devil May Cry and by some miracle was able to pull it off it's rack and swing it at her friend.

Nero howled when Agni pierced deeply into his side, clarity rushing in for a moment. He met Lady's startled gaze before wrenching the blade from his side and taking off out the door, he needed to get out of there, this was bad. His instincts were rushing in, stronger than before, he was going to lose it this time for sure... What would Dante think? His mate would be ashamed of him, would reject him... In the last moments before instinct took him over, Nero felt a small tear run down his cheek...

A/N: So, here's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hey I don't know if you guys read my random disclaimers but if you want to send me a fun one, I can throw it in future chapters.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	30. Loss of Control in the Early Evening

A/N: S'up people? I would've put up a chapter yesterday but I spent 5.5 hours in the car -_- seriously, I'm getting sick of the road trips... anyway, new chapter today! This story is on its home stretch, if there's something specific you wanna see the guys do then squeak up soon and I'll see what I can do ;) Disclaimer is from my friend Marie today...

Disclaimer: Leigh does not own DMC , but I might hehehehe JK, just normal Marie here. Sadly I don't even know who came up the idea of DMC, who ever did is a genius! and now I will talk about unicorns why cause they are cute yet they can impale you I wonder what a unicorn vampire would be like ...hmmmm cheesecake. I wonder what an angler fish would think of Nero's glowing arm would she find him sexy because he glows more then her? Did you know the male angler fish is only about 4-6 inches long you should look up true facts about he angler fish on youtube by zeefranks i think it is idk ... READ LEIGHS STORY BEFORE WATCHING THE VIDEO READ! READ I SAID OR DIE...bye lalalalalal cheesecake anglerfish!

Loss of Control in the Early Evening

Dante knew something was wrong as soon as he turned the corner to the office, the smell of blood, both Nero's and Lady's was strong in the air. He slammed the doors open, prepared for the worst, only to find Lady sitting up against the wall, looking stunned, a large trail of blood leading out the door and Agni coated in the thick red stuff on the floor.

"Lady!" He said, kneeling next to her "What happened here?"

"...Nero... you have to go find him Dante. Before something happens..." The half devil paled

"What do you mean, what happened? Where did Nero go?" Lady's multicolored eyes met his and she took a deep breath.

"He bit me, I've never seen that look on his face before... I hit him, he ran off..." she shuddered, the huntress knew full well that her business partners were in part like the very things that they killed but it still rattled her every time it became blatantly obvious. Being around them, you forgot that they weren't entirely human. Dante put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll have Trish take you home, I'm going after Nero." With that, the slayer in red turned and headed back out the way he'd come, following the thinning trail of blood splatters.

-Blood and Bullets-

_Woundhurtneedbloodhungryneed _... Nero frantically shook his head, trying to avoid the instincts screaming in his mind, his thoughts kept running together in circles of hunger and pain. The wound in his side wasn't healing well, his demonic healing was kicking in but the hunger raging inside him was slowing it down.

"Shit..." he growled through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to grab a person and sink his fangs into their neck. _Beatingredwarmhungrymoreneed blood_... The teen yelped and struck his head into the alley wall, hoping that the blunt pain would clear his mind. It didn't. He let out a choked sob and sank to his knees in the shadows curling in on himself, shivers wracked his frame, the cold so extreme it felt like it was burning him from the inside out.

In desperation, Nero lifted a trembling wrist to his face and sank his aching fangs into the veins, gulping greedily at the thin amounts of blood flowing into his mouth.

"This is an interesting predicament." there came a smooth voice from the mouth of the alley. The vampire lifted his head, eyes already glowing crimson and his Devil Bringer shining in warning. There stood a man at the corner, looking at the miserable demon slayer with a smirk on his face. Nero released his wrist, not caring about the blood streaking his mouth, _manbloodheartbeathungryhuntk ill_

"Wh-who are you...?" he choked out.

"I was wondering what had happened to Teresa, I'd heard rumor her hunting grounds were free to claim. She finally turned something that was too much for her." The man ignored the teen's question.

"Wh-what?" he drew a rattling breath, the scent of the man's blood striking him, he also caught wind of something else. Nero's eyes widened upon realizing that the man before him was another vampire.

"You're in pain aren't you buddy? What happened? Prey put up more of a fight than you thought?" His eyes raked over the glowing Bringer "What exactly were you before?" the teen snarled, baring his bloody fangs

"Dude, relax, just let go, it's easier that way, you'll heal right up if you feed."

"C-can't..." the man gave him a perplexed look before casually strolling up to the white haired boy's shaking body.

"Don't know why you're resisting, I'll help you, but uh... I'm sorry in advance." the man knelt and in a blinding fast movement, raked a dagger over Nero's throat.

-Blood and Bullets-

There was a flash of bright blue light and the other vampire stared at the devil that was panting and looking like he was seconds away from loosing it. Keith whirled around at the sound of another person behind him and froze, realizing very quickly that he was in _very_ deep shit. He'd wondered why rumors reached him of no one claiming Teresa's former hunting grounds, they'd said it was too dangerous, now he knew why. The Son of Sparda himself stood in all his glory, looking concerned and Keith found himself glancing between the man/demon and back to the young vampire behind him, noticing the similarities and then, the clear mate mark decorating the side of the slayer's neck. Dante, _the_ Dante, had been claimed? By the punk in front of him?

"Fuck..." He muttered, this just went to prove that no good deed went unpunished, he'd honestly been trying to help the teen, he knew the pain of hunger and knew sometimes it was just easier to let go. Slicing the teen's throat had set him off alright, and now the older vampire was seriously regretting it.

"Nero." Dante breathed, worrying about his mate. The teen's eyes were blank and the elder male could _feel_ the raw instinctive emotion flowing off of him. Hunger, pain, desire, it pulsed off in waves. His partner stared at him; Dante took a tentative step forward and that was all it took. The young vampire leapt forward with a vicious snarl, shoving the man out of the way and nearly tackling the half devil. As it was, Dante was forced to his knees and Nero bit down on his neck, _hard_.

"It's alright, it's okay," the slayer in red stroked gently at his partner's hair. "Come back to me Nero, come back, _think_. You know who you are, you're stronger than this." The demonic growls that had been leaking from the teen's throat quieted a little bit and the pressure on his jugular loosened a hair, it didn't quite feel like Nero was trying to rip his throat out anymore.

"I love you Nero, you can do this, you are in control of you." Dante was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from the venom being pumped into him and the dangerously low amount of blood in his system. Moments later, his partner's drinking slowed and stopped and the teen pulled away, cerulean eyes once again meeting his.

"What did you say?"

"I love you Nero." Dante gave his trademark grin and was surprised when the kid pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Keith looked at the scene for a few seconds before deciding that it was definitely not in his best interest to stick around. The vampire sped off, he'd make sure that others knew that this territory was claimed by the Son of Sparda and his mate, just so no one would make the same mistake he did of coming to investigate.

Nero pulled away from the kiss and met the half devil's icy eyes.

"I love you too." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the larger male and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

A/N: Yay! Fluffy at the end! I kinda feel bad for Keith (if you didn't like him, well, I don't think he's coming back) he's all like "Oh, poor noob, I'll help him out." and then it's all like "Nope! Screw you! This is gonna backfire!" anyway, like I said, this story is close to being over and then I WILL be doing my AU Dante and Nero, father/son fiction, so anyone who wants to read that, it'll probably have lots of cute parts :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	31. Changes on Thursday

A/N: Hey everyone! It's Leigh's boyfriend! :D I finally got her to let me write an authors note, so here goes nothing:P Hey guys, Leigh has finally done something productive and turned out another chapter. Right now she's watching The Lord of The Rings and she has no idea what's happening.(I think she was living under a rock to have not seen LOTR) Anyways, get ready for another chapter of one of my favorite yaoi, Blood and Bullets! I can't wait to have her read it to me.:)

- A special shout out to WaddlePants for the sweet disclaimer.

Love you Kitten3

DISCLAIMER: This author does not own Devil May Cry because I stole it from

her, and Dante is currently living in my closet. Any problems can be directed

at NinjaTheory, because they brought this upon themselves for daring to change our Dante.

But seriously, why did they do it? Even Vergil looks dumb now... They

destroyed everything I loved...

Now, stop worrying about silly things like who owns Devil May Cry, and read

already!

Changes on Thursday

The duo stumbled back into Devil May Cry in an exhausted heap, Dante leaning heavily on his partner's shoulder. Nero plopped down on the couch, dragging the elder with him and sighed in relief. His venom had worked its way thoroughly into the elder's system on the trek home and now the other male was acting like a complete idiot... and was currently staring at the teen's hair.

"It's so fluffy..." Dante's hand patted his head, a rather stupid grin on his face. "It's like a halo... that's funny, halo... you're a demon with a halo... maybe it should be snow, I like snow... 'cept when it gets super cold..."

"Dante, just go to sleep." the vampire huffed as his mate kept stroking at his hair.

"But..." the elder yawned and stared at his partner, looking like a petulant child. "But I'm not tired, you can't tell me what to do..."

"C'mon, I'm going to bed too." with that, the teen dragged his lover to his feet and after a bit of a struggle, got them both upstairs where they wasted no time climbing into Dante's large bed.

-Blood and Bullets-

When Dante woke up, it was dark out, he glanced over next to him and saw his young partner staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, Nero noticed that the half devil had awakened and turned to look at him with a small smirk.

"Hey."

"Hey," the larger male said back "can't sleep?"

"I'm kinda hyped up on all the blood I took from you earlier, and it's night time... I always feel really energetic in the middle of the night."

"Well I might have to make use of that." the elder said with a smirk, rolling over top of the teen and pressing their lips together. Nero responded in earnest, slipping a tongue into his partner's mouth and exploring the hot, wet cavern. Dante ran his hands up and down his lover's sides, enjoying the feel of the smooth, pale skin and then worked his mouth down to the vampire's pulse point. Despite him not needing a beating heart, the beat picked up slightly under his lips; he sucked on it, wanting nothing more than to mark the young man beneath him.

The vampire was already beginning to get ahead of the game and was starting to undulate under the larger male. Dante growled when the teen ground their hips together, loving the sensation, the kid knew just how to drive him wild. He reached down and rubbed teasingly at the growing bulge in the partial devil's boxers, Nero tilted his head back and moaned, unknowingly tempting the older man further. He ran sharp demonic fangs lightly over the spot; he was beginning to not care if he got turned or not, he'd flipped through a few of the books he owned looking for facts that he didn't remember on vampires and found that they could feed on each other just fine, that meant that they wouldn't need to go out and hunt people down. That and the idea of being able to claim the spitfire for himself was just to good to pass up again.

"Dante..." Nero sighed and that was it, it was the deciding factor. Dante could wait no more, he had to mark the vampire, even if it cost him his own humanity.

"Can I Nero?" the response the half devil received was a dazed mumble. Deciding to screw the consequences and take the risk, Dante bit down, gulping at the vampire's blood, knowing full well what he was in for. He pulled away moments later, going back to his partner's mouth before the first couple shockwaves of pain flashed through his nerves.

The slight grimace of his lips was enough to snap Nero from his dazed thoughts and he finally connected the trace of blood on the elder's lips to what had just happened.

"You idiot!" he snapped, whacking the other slayer's head with his Bringer, he regretted it instantly when Dante flopped over and groaned. "Why did you do it?" he asked, his eyes wide "You know what will happen."

"Didn't want you to be alone." the elder ground out, starting to feel miserable and tired. "I wanted to claim you as mine."

"You're a moron." the vampire sighed, watching his unintentional fledgling as the man began the slow transformation. "But I love you anyway."

"...love you too..." Dante clumsily put a hand to his forehead "feel like crap..."

"You will for a while, then you'll need to feed."

"Got you for that..."

"That you do, I'll be here Dante alright? Just go to sleep, it makes it easier." the elder nodded and closed his eyes once more, knowing that things would be pretty different when he woke up.

A/N: I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I'm currently fighting off a monster headache and it's also midnight but I felt you guys deserved at least SOMETHING today so voila. Next chapter is either last or second to last and will have nice deliciousness in it ;)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	32. New Days

A/N: Hello people! I'm currently typing on my iPod, which is pretty weird... But I don't have a lot of options right now if I want to write, so! iPod it is! I'm too eager to write this chapter, even if it is the last one :'( Thanks for following me through this long journey guys, I think I'll poll for one of my next stories so don't forget to check out my profile!

Disclaimer: How many people do I have to get to say it? I don't own DMC!

New Days

Nero watched worriedly as his mate slept, Dante's breath was uneven and he kept coughing like he was choking. Did I sound like this? The teen wondered, if he had it was no wonder the elder had freaked out, he sounded terrible. At one point he must've fallen asleep because when the vampire woke again his partner sounded much better. The teen lifted his head when a soft knocking came from the door.

"Come in." he said, already knowing that it was Trish, Lady wouldn't knock.

"You feeling better?" the demoness asked, managing to look concerned and aloof at the same time.

"Yes, thanks." he gave a small smile and then turned back to the half devil when he gave a sleepy grumble; Trish's attention immediately snapped to the older slayer then flicked back to the mate mark on Nero's neck.

"Idiots... both of them..." she mumbled before leaving the smaller male to deal with his new fledgling.

"Trish here?" Dante yawned, and the blinked the fogginess from his vision.

"I think she was just checking in." the younger ran his hand down his lover's rough cheek "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, no wonder you thought I over-exaggerated, I feel like a new person." the new vampire paused, "My throat's a little dry but that's all." Nero grinned

"You'll get used to it."

"It's cold."

"Yeah? ...so?" the teen raised an eyebrow, unsure of where his partner was going with this, he knew that Dante would need to feed but he felt like messing with him a little. It wasn't often that he got to be the teacher in their relationship.

"You're warm." with that, the half devil grabbed him and pulled the younger on top of him like an oversized teddy bear. Nero squirmed immediately.

"Let go of me!"

"But you're so warm and cuddle-able!" the elder slayer nuzzled the juncture of his friend's neck and shoulder and froze at the assault it put on his senses, allowing the younger to scramble back. The teen was about to make a snarky reply when he noticed the dazed expression on Dante's face.

"Dante? You okay?"

"Yeah," the elder cleared his throat "yeah... that's just... wow, that's appealing." he licked his lips, his tongue encountering fangs along the way. Nero sighed, pulling his mate into a sitting position and exposed his throat along with those delicate blue veins running just beneath pale skin.

"Go for it." he said softly, unknowingly tempting the elder further with the motion of his throat. "Just don't shoot me up with too much venom, kay old man?" Dante could only nod before leaning forward and sinking now aching fangs into the young man's throat.

The half devil nearly moaned at the taste of Nero's blood exploding across his tongue, it was heavenly. He couldn't stop... his tongue laved over the wound again and again, lengthening it with his fangs and sucking harshly to pull more blood into his waiting mouth.

Nero gasped as Dante drank from him, the man obviously didn't know how to not inject him and instead of making him tired, the venom burned in the younger's veins. The heat swirled around his body before settling between his legs in a powerful blaze. He grabbed hold of his lover and pushed his hips down onto the larger male's growing erection, the half devil released his neck in favor of groaning wantonly. Hands came around and cupped his ass, giving it a none too gentle squeeze.

"Shit Dante..." the younger slayer was already pushing at Dante's boxers, wanting them off, now. "I didn't know... that that venom... was so... nrgh! Powerful..." he clenched his eyes shut as his friend teasingly cupped his groin, rubbing just a little before removing the teen's own boxers.

"Now you know how... I feel... kid..." the elder panted, feeling just as desperate as the spitfire above him. They paused long enough to grope around for the ever hiding tube of lube before crashing their lips together, tongues battling and nicking on razor sharp fangs, the blood being enjoyed by the two vampires. Nero broke away first when Dante slipped a long digit into his mate, tossing his head back and moaning.

The elder didn't waste much time before pulling his fingers out and slicking his own member. It was at this point the partial devil's eyes began to glow crimson and a devious smirk slipped onto his face. When his mate's hand was out of the way, he positioned himself to take the larger male... and began simply rubbing against him teasingly.

"Fuck Nero..." Dante groaned, trying to buck his hips up but his partner had them well pinned. He wanted more dammit! "Please... Nero..." the partial devil gave one more rub before sliding tortuously slowly down the elder's shaft. He waited for a moment before slowly, horribly slowly, pulling back up until only the head remained and then beginning the equally slow descent.  
It was moments before Dante was growling, eyes a blood red to match his tormentor's, he gave a vicious snarl and flipped them over, pounding hard into that tight heat.

"AH! Hah!" Nero gasped when the half devil slammed into his sweet spot, sending sparks across his vision. "More! Please more!" the sparks in his eyes went from white to red as his mate Triggered, sending the younger into his own demonic form. The two thrust in unison, the occasional flashed of white fangs glimmering in the dark as they would bite and lick at on another's blood. Nero could feel his end approaching swiftly and if Dante's rough thrusts and quivering wings were anything to go by, his mate was nearly there as well.

"Dante!" the teen came between them with a blissful cry.

"Nero!" the elder slayer grunted as he released into the younger's trembling body. The pair simply laid there for a while before they detriggered and the half devil pulled out. He looked at his mate and gently licked a fleck of blood from his cheek.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too old man."

A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Right? *looks around* right? I wanted to give them a sweet moment at the very end there. This fiction has come to a close but it certainly won't be my last! I'm putting a poll up on my profile of what story I should do next alongside the father/son one so please drop by and give me a response :) Best of luck to everyone and I hope to see you in the next tale!

-Winged Element


End file.
